Renegades
by maysins
Summary: Jay thought that after over a month in Auradon, he knew everyone. Imagine his surprise when the tiny Allie, daughter of Aladdin, appears and claims he's in her seat. He finds himself drawn to her, but insists it's just because they have Alchemistry together. Not because of her sweet jasmine-scented perfume or her shiny onyx hair. Not at all.
1. New Girl Or Not?

**Hey guys! So I recently watched the Disney Descendants movie and got a great idea for a fanfic. This is post-Descendants and is centered around Jay and my OC, Allie! I hope you all like it! :)**

 **Most of you might know this story as A Whole New Auradon Prep, it's the same story and I'm the same author, I just decided to give it a new title/image/summary because I felt like the initial ones were misleading and didn't suit the story after its progression.**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or any of its characters or setting. Only my characters are my own.**

* * *

"You're sitting in my seat."

Jay looked up from his journal, where he'd been drawing up new plays for the upcoming tourney game. Before him stood a petite girl, 5'3 at most, with dark jet-black curls framing her face and a tan complexion much like his own. Jay swore that he had never seen her around before and wondered how he could possible be in her seat. This girl had to be off her rocker, he'd been sitting here for over a month now- this was definitely _his_ seat.

"Doesn't have your name on it." He grunted in reply and then went back to his work, doodling Xs and Os across his impromptu playbook.

"Yes, actually it does." She gestured to the back of his seat and lo and behold it did in fact have a name engraved to it in the back.

"Allie." He read and then looked back up at her. "Well, Allie where I'm from we have a saying, maybe you've heard it here in Auradon, too. It goes 'You snooze you lose'."

She was about to reply when the bell rang, cutting her off. He smirked triumphantly but she only rolled her eyes and took the seat next to him, glaring at Carlos threateningly when he walked over and scaring him enough to convince him to take the empty seat in the back next to Jane. He caught the scent of something as she settled in beside him, sweet yet delicate, but couldn't quite come up with a name for it.

Mr. Hatter walked in soon after, his leather bound suitcase grasped tightly in his hand. He looked blankly over the 24 students in his Alchemistry class to quiet everyone down and then began roll without a moment's hesitation. When Jay had arrived at the school, he'd been thrown into Chemistry class and had absolutely hated it, finding it too simple for him when he knew everything he needed to know about periodic elements and scientific notation. He'd quickly left Evie and Mal, opting to transfer to Alchemistry with Carlos for the challenge.

Mr. Hatter continued with his roll and paused on none other than Allie's name. "Pleasure for you to join us again." He stated, the sarcasm in his tone evident.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Hatter. Believe me there's nowhere I'd rather be than Mr. Hatter's top-notch Alchemistry class." She replied, her voice heavily laced with faux-delight that actually got Jay to crack a smile.

Mr. Hatter scowled at her before replying. "See me after class so we can talk about your makeup work. Or don't, it'd actually be easier for me if you didn't." He states and then goes back to calling roll while Allie grumbles in annoyance.

"I'm guessing you don't like Mr. Hatter." Jay commented, glancing over at her.

"Wow, what gave it away?" She replied mockingly. "I also don't like people who take my seat, did you figure that one out, too?"

"Oh so that's why you're being so annoying! I thought you were just being your regular self, silly me." Jay shot back, earning an eye roll from the brat but finally getting her to shut up.

Class went by relatively smoothly after that, the duo working quietly side by side and trying their hardest to act like the other didn't exist. Still, Jay couldn't help but notice the way her eyebrows furrowed in intense concentration and confusion as Mr. Hatter droned on through the atomic weight and important attributes of the different elements. The bell rang, finally signaling the end of class and 22 students rushed out of the classroom. Jay would've usually been one to join them, but he'd accidentally fallen asleep halfway through the lesson, something that did not go unnoticed by Allie. She rolled her eyes but finally decided to wake him up and jabbed him with her elbow as she put her books away.

Jay groggily awoke, rubbing his eyes and grumbling. "What do you want?"

"That's a nice way to talk to someone who just saved your butt. You fell asleep, now hurry up and leave before you get late to your next class." She whispered and then strutted over to the front of the class speak to Mr. Hatter.

Jay hectically began to throw his things into his book bag, knowing how angry the Fairy Godmother would be if he was late to Remedial Goodness again. Carlos was usually the one to wake him up from his naps in class but due to the new seating arrangement, Carlos had left the class without waking him. Thankfully, his new lab partner had at least been civil enough to do that.

 _She's still a horrible brat though_ , Jay thought to himself while putting his books into his bag.

He tried his hardest not to eavesdrop as he packed his things away but couldn't help but overhear a snippet of conversation as he made his way through the room in the direction of the door.

"Now your situation is unique so the board has decided to allow you to makeup these assignments, but if you miss anymore days of school or don't get these assignments in on time, you will be kicked out of Auradon Academy. You're already failing my class as it is." Mr. Hatter revealed and Jay could tell how troubling the news was for Allie, seeing her tense up as he neared the door.

"I know Mr. Hatter and I'm sorry. But I promise I'll get them all in on time. I swear!" She tried, her voice wavering slightly in desperation.

"You're a smart girl, Allie. One of this school's finest if I might add. And I can only imagine how hard this must be for you, but there comes a time when you just have to let go of the pain and move on. We've already warned you what will happen if you fall into your old ways again over this death."

 _Death?_ Jay's ears perked up as he exited on the classroom. _Who was this girl? Why was her situation unique? And who had died?_

A thousand questions swam through Jay's head as he made his way over to Remedial Goodness, yet one thing seemed abundantly clear.

He was going to find out more about his new lab partner if it's the last thing he did.

* * *

 **Alright so that's it for this chapter! I'm sure you guys have guessed by now who Allie's parents are lol. I'm really excited for this fanfic and I hope you guys are too! See you soon and please remember to leave a review letting me know you want more!**

 **Also, please submit OC ideas, I have 2 slots for Allie's best friends- one male and one female, both heroes - so please do that if you have the chance! Just give a name, gender, royal parent(s), physical appearance- if you have an actor in mind give their name too- and any talents.**


	2. Mystical Creature Care 101

**Wowza! I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone for all of their reviews, follows, and favorites! It means so much to see that you guys like this story and want more, so thank you all for your support!**

* * *

Mystical Creature Care 101 had to be the most pointless class around, Jay thought. Coincidentally, it was also happened to be his worst class.

It wasn't his fault he'd grown up without any animals around him, yet now he was paying the price for it. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to get the class animals to like him or his classmates to help him. He'd even tried bribing one of the girls with promises of getting her a date with one of his teammates, yet even that wasn't enough, everyone else much too busy trying to keep their own creatures alive and happy. Oh, how he regretted the day he allowed Carlos to persuade him to sign up with him.

They were currently raising lucky rabbits, but Jay only felt unluckiness. He couldn't seem to care for his rabbit, which he'd named Demon because it was apparently possessed, scratching and biting him whenever he so much as opened it's cage to feed her.

Miss Nakoma had warned him twice now that if he couldn't get his grade in the class to at least a C, he wouldn't be able to play in the next tourney game and this deadline was making him desperate for assistance.

In his panic to get Demon to behave as Miss Nakoma walked around the room to check the animals' measurements and appearance, he hadn't noticed that they had a new student in the class. Well, new to him. The tiny little girl he'd met only a few periods before was in this class as well, making rounds around the room along with Miss Nakoma. He realized he'd get his chance to ask her about what he'd overheard sooner than he thought, with Allie walking up to him, an amused look in her honey-brown eyes as he scrambled to keep Demon from escaping his grasp, feeling the evil fur ball bite into his index finger.

"Oh no!" He shouted and was about to run after it when it hopped a few feet away, right into Allie's open arms.

"Aw, aren't you the cutest little thing? Yes, you are." She cooed to the Demon, petting it behind its floppy ears. "You should really learn the proper holding technique for your rabbit." She commented to Jay, showing him how to position his arms before handing the snow-white creature back.

"Thanks, but I don't need you to tell me how to hold a silly rabbit." Jay grumbled as he took the animal back, finding that this was the calmest it'd ever been in his arms. _Maybe she had a point after all._

"Yeah, but apparently you do need me to tell you that your rabbit is sick." She noted as she inspected the animal, gesturing for him to put it down on the table behind him. "She has Enchanted wood-mites." She stated, moving over to let Jay see. Sure enough, he saw the faintly glowing white specks near the base of the rabbit's fur.

"We're going to have to put some drops of iverpotion in her water every other week and you have to comb her fur with a bewitched brush." She instructed as Jay nodded along dumbly. "I'll talk to Miss Nakoma so she can move your rabbit to an isolated cage and hopefully the rest of the rabbits won't catch it."

"T-thanks. For your help." Jay mumbled before she walked away, earning a small nod from her before she went to find Miss Nakoma. As she walked away, he decided that he would put off digging deeper into the snippets of conversation he'd heard for now, not wanting to scare Allie off when she'd been nice enough to help him with his animal and more importantly, actually seemed to know what she was doing.

Besides, maybe Allie wasn't as much of a brat as he'd originally thought, after all.

* * *

Allie couldn't help but glance across at Jay's paper in hopes of making herself feel better about her own disappointingly low score. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried or how many hours she spent cramming for Alchemistry class, she couldn't seem to grasp the material at all, which was reflected by her meager score of a 38 on their latest test. Leaving school for a month could do that to a person.

Still, Jay- who she recorded spent an average of three-quarters of class time asleep- couldn't have done all that better than her. Or at least that's what she assumed.

Her jaw dropped when she saw the perfect three digit score glaring back at her. "You got a hundred percent?" She questioned incredulously, eyeing him skeptically. "But you sleep every class." She reasoned, waiting for his reply.

"Well yeah. That's exactly why I _can_ sleep every class without Mr. Hatter expelling me. I know this stuff like the back of my hand." He related with a confident smirk on his face. "My father taught me everything I needed to know about alchemy and curses growing up and this isn't all that different." He explained, their eyes locking for a moment before Allie spoke up.

"What do you say we team up?" She offered, watching his expression before continuing. "I'll help you pass Mystical Creature Care, and in exchange, you help me pass Alchemistry. Do we have a deal?"

Jay easily nodded his head at the proposition, extending his hand for her to shake. "You've got a deal."

This would be the start of a very _interesting_ friendship.

* * *

 **So that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review letting me know what you think. I've still got space for one OC who plays Allie's boy best friend and is a hero- so please submit potential characters!** **Just give a name, gender, royal parent(s), physical appearance- if you have an actor in mind give their name too- and any talents.**


	3. Study Time

**Quick thanks to everyone that already in only a few hours has followed, favorited, and reviewed! You're the bomb! Now onto the story.**

* * *

"Find the difference in atomic weight between gold and silver." Jay instructed, handing Allie a slip of notebook paper. They were seated at a table near the back of Auradon's expansive library, trying to keep out of sight.

She grumbled but got to work, coming up with the answer a few seconds later. She passed the paper back and he looked it over.

"Correct." He praised, smiling at her encouragingly.

"I know it's correct because this _isn't_ what I need help with. Tell me about moles and transmutation and famous alchemists. Stuff I actually need to know for the next exam." She replied in annoyance and that's when Jay realized the problem.

"I'm sorry if I offended you by starting off with that, but it never hurts to review the basics." He apologized, getting her to relax.

"It's fine. I just felt like you were a bit condescending. I was top of my class before I left school, you know." She replied, offering a weak smile that Jay easily returned. "Well, you're clearly well-versed in atomic weight so lets move on to something more challenging." Jay stated, changing the subject. "Let's move on to transmutation. Alright so you have your base metals- copper, lead, zinc. The goal here is to transform them into gold and silver. Now, the technique I'm going to show you is usually exclusive to advanced alchemists but I'm sure you can handle it." He says and pulls out a small iron box and timeworn book from his backpack.

Soon enough, they were engrossed in covering the history and steps to transmutation, forgetting all about their surroundings.

"Hey, baby. I've been looking all over for you."

Jay and Allie glanced up simultaneously and their eyes locked on Lonnie Li, Fa Mulan and Li Shang's daughter.

Allie couldn't help but notice she had surprisingly nicer hair from the last time she'd seen her and wondered where she'd gotten it done. She also wondered who she could possibly be calling baby.

"Oh god, is that really the time?" Jay muttered under his breath, looking at his watch. "Sorry, babe. I didn't notice it was that late." Jay said, and Allie's eyebrows went up in surprise.

 _Jay and Lonnie were dating?_ God, a lot more must've happened while she was gone than she thought. Since her return, she'd heard rumors that there were four new villainous transfer students- which she'd yet to meet- and that Ben had been crowned king and was dating a new girl- which she was grateful for since Audrey was a stuck-up brat. But she'd heard nothing about Lonnie getting a boyfriend, especially one who looked so familiar to Allie. She still couldn't comprehend how she hadn't spoken to him before that fateful day over a week ago when he'd taken her seat, but assumed it was do to the fact that she tended to stick to herself most of the time in Auradon Prep.

Over a year ago, Allie'd had a mini-breakdown due to some shocking family news she received and then gotten into a physical fight with Audrey, leading her to become an outsider. It had taken her over six months to rebuild the bridges she'd burnt due to that fight and had finally begun to be accepted and thrive again in Auradon Prep only very recently. Then Allie received word of even more terrible news, this time having to leave the school for a month and potentially having to leave the preparatory school for good soon if she didn't get her grades up again.

A month of late assignments for one class was a lot, a month of late work for seven separate periods was insane. Thankfully, the Auradon school board had been reasonable enough to exempt her from P.E. and appoint her as an "assistant" twice a week in Mystical Creature Care 101, her grades in both classes being more than exemplary before she'd left. Allie had always loved animals, much like her parents, and they'd made sure to foster that interest and had added a menagerie to their property so that she could gain firsthand experience with animals. She'd grown up around everything from peacocks to Bengal tigers, making the basic animal care class child's play to her.

Moreover, her father and mother both believed in the importance of self-defense and athleticism, hiring personal trainers and paying for everything from boxing to pole-vaulting lessons, even if she did decide to be a mere cheerleader in the end.

Though this kind gesture from the board had assisted her greatly, giving her extra time to make up her assignments, it still all seemed to be too much for even her.

"We're done here right?" Jay asked, snapping her out of her inner musings.

"Yeah, don't worry. Same time tomorrow?" She replied and he easily nodded.

"See you tomorrow." He called after packing his things up while Lonnie hovered over him. They both waved at her and then Jay threw his arm over Lonnie's shoulder, began to walk away with her and then exited the library.

Allie left the library moments later, going to meet up with one of her best friends, Cassandra. Cassandra was a lot like Allie, short and athletic, yet she had the benefit of being blessed with godly strength thanks to her father, Hercules. Allie spotted her head of mahogany hair as she entered the cafeteria, moving through the throng of Auradoners to get to her friend. Cassandra had been the one to keep her up to date when she returned, but even she didn't know much except the school wide gossip. She tended to stick to herself as well and not focus on rumors, preferring to pour all of her attention into her athletics, being the captain of the Auradon girls' volleyball and soccer team and holding records in the co-ed cross country team, as well.

"Hey, Cass." Allie greeted, sitting down across from her at the lunch table.

"There you are, Allie. I was just about to call you. How was your study session?" Cassandra questioned and then bit down on the day's lunch, a cheeseburger the size of Allie's head. If there was one thing Allie had missed while she was away, it was Auradon's food. Belle's entire staff worked the kitchens during morning school hours, providing food of the upmost quality.

"It went well, I think I might actually pass Alchemistry if I keep this up." Allie replied, picking at Cassandra's fries. She hadn't told Cassandra who exactly was tutoring her, not wanting her to get any ideas. Last time she'd befriended a guy, Cassandra had teased her every chance she got and tried to get them together. She especially wanted to avoid this now that she knew Jay had a girlfriend, and made a mental note to not mention his name around Cassandra.

"That's good to hear. I still don't get why you're stressing this so much, though. I mean you've got the greatest backup plan next to King Ben himself if you do get expelled." Cassie stated, her violet eyes meeting Allie's honey ones. "I can already see it now: 'Queen Allie Ababwa'. Not many people can say they have a best friend that's a queen." Cassie joked, smiling at Allie brightly yet Allie tensed despite herself.

Cassandra was right, while most of the princesses and princes in Auradon could only dream of the day that took the throne, Allie had the option to do so already if she so chose. Yet, the circumstances under which this came about weren't exactly ideal. Allie's kingdom had a much more different set of rules than Ben's when it came to ascending to the throne. The rule that stood out most in Allie's mind required that the other potential heirs before her be either dead or voluntarily abdicate due to illness or their spouse, the blood heir, dying.

These facts that Cassandra had no clue about were the exact things that haunted Allie every day.

She was once again pulled out of her ponderings by the sound of the bell ringing, signaling the end of lunch. Allie hastily exchanged goodbyes and then made her way to her next class, the dreaded Alchemistry.

She shook away her depressing thoughts, pushing them to the back of her mind once more. Things were finally beginning to look up for her again, and she wouldn't let anyone, including herself, ruin that with negativity.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy the two uploads in one day! I know this is a pretty long chapter, but I was excited to let you in on Allie's life finally. If you enjoy my extremely early update and want more, share your love with a review letting me know what you think of the story so far lovelies, and fave/follow!**

 **Also, if you haven't realized by now she is the daughter of Princess Jasmine and Aladdin!Allie has quite the troubling past and isn't like the typical princess as you can see, which I hope will help her relate more to Jay later on in the story. :)**

 **COOL NEWS- I've picked the two OCs from those you've submitted! They are:**

 **Cassandra "Cassie" Fortesque- mentioned in this chapter (submitted by TheShadowhuntress)**

 **Elijah (Eli) Hightopp- will show up in later chapters (submitted by FlowerChild23)**

 **AND I will also be adding the character Ryder Hood to the series, submitted by orangeporqupine, though MUCH later on in the story.**

 **That's all for now folks! Be back soon!**


	4. The Truth Is Out

**Hey everyone! I wanted to once again thank you all for your reviews and follows and faves! The amount of support that I've gotten on this fanfic is amazing! Thanks so much, it means a lot! Now on with the story.**

* * *

Mystical Creature Care 101 seemed a lot more fun to Jay now that Allie was around to help him. She was very kind and patient with him, teaching him everything from what direction to brush Demon's fur, who Allie had taken to calling "Dee", to what snacks he could and couldn't feed it. She had also offered to bathe Dee, more due to the fact that its snow white fur was turning yellow than for the sake of helping him, but Jay appreciated the gesture anyway. With her help, he knew he'd pass Miss Nakoma's end of the month animal evaluation that was a week away, meaning he'd for sure be able to play in the next tourney game.

In return for her hard work, Jay taught Allie everything he knew about chemistry and Alchemy and everything in between and she seemed to be picking up on it rather quickly.

"The three prime elements of the Alchemical symbols were sulphur, salt, and Mercury." She stated confidently, eyeing Jay expectantly for the answer. Jay sighed disappointedly, meeting her eyes glumly before replying.

"I'm sorry Allie but that's… correct!" He said, her face lighting up in relief. She reached over and smacked him in the arm after her moment of victory.

"You jerk! You had me worried there!" She snapped, Jay laughing in response.

"Oh come on! Lighten up a little." He replied and she made a face at him.

This is how most of their study sessions went since they began, the duo spending ¾ of the time studying, but never forgetting-mostly thanks to Jay- to have a little fun.

Soon enough, the time for Auradon's first-semester report cards to be passed out came around, and Allie and Jay agreed to meet at their usual picnic table to share their results. Thanks to one another, Jay had gotten his grade up enough to play in a tourney tournament and Allie was no longer on the verge of being kicked out of Auradon Prep. Now it was time to see how much they'd progressed on paper.

Allie felt a light tap on her right shoulder and immediately looked to her left, meeting Jay's mischievous gaze.

"Darn." He muttered disappointedly. "I've lost my touch."

"Or you're the only person immature enough in this school to still try to pull that trick." Allie replied with a smug smile. Jay rolled his eyes and sat down beside her, pulling out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"You know you should really invest in a binder. Or at least a folder." Allie pointed out, pulling out her own crisp report card from the folder on her lap. Jay only shrugged and began to unfold his report card face down.

"One… two… three!" They flipped their report cards over and immediately began to look at one another's. Their eyes immediately lit up when they saw their grades, both of them passing their respective "weak" class with a B.

"Yes!" Jay high-fived Allie and then pulled her into a bear hug. Allie couldn't help but sigh softly into his chest, feeling relieved and comfortable.

They pulled away moments later, the two of them becoming quiet.

"Congrats." Jay mumbled sweetly, smiling genuinely at her.

"Congratulations to you, too." She replied, returning the smile.

Their moment of happiness was cut short as Lonnie came into their field of vision, strutting over to the table with Jane and the girl that Allie despised to the core, Audrey.

She and Allie had pretended to make up for the sake of appearances and the cheerleading team, but they both very much and very obviously still hated one another. It was her fault that Allie had snapped the way she had over a year ago, it was her fault that she'd had most of her friends turn against her and almost had to leave the school for "reckless behavior".

Allie could never forgive her, and of course Audrey could never forgive her for damaging her nose to the point that she'd had to get a rhinoplasty from the good fairies.

Jay noticed Allie's barely-concealed disgust as the three girls approached and raised his eyebrows in question, but was stopped from asking her about it as the three girls approached them.

"You know, I just remembered I have to go meet my friend Eli. I'll see you later, Jay." Allie muttered hastily and bolted up from the table, grabbing her bag just as the girls reached them.

"Allie, what are _you_ doing here with him?" Audrey asked, her eyes shooting daggers at her.

"I was actually just leaving." Allie replied, looking over at Jay. "See you." She mumbled before turning her attention back to the girls. "Good seeing you Lonnie, Jane. _Audrey_." Allie stated, spitting the last word out like if it was a curse before walking away from her peers.

In actuality, Allie hadn't been lying, really. She did have to see Eli. _Have_ being the relative word.

She found the white-haired boy soon enough, sitting cross-legged under a shady maple tree, juggling three milk cartons while Cassandra looked on. One would expect there to be more onlookers, but after over three years of watching Eli Hightopp juggle just about anything from cell phones to eggs to nails, everyone had just kind of grown accustomed to seeing Eli perform and accepted as a daily part of life. Eli had only really picked up juggling to help him with his nervous hands he'd inherited from his father the Mad Hatter and would regularly begin juggling anything he could get his hands on when he was anxious.

"Hey, Allie. You want a milk? They're chocolate." He offered, passing one over as she took a seat down on the plush grass, Allie easily catching it.

"Where have you been these past two weeks Allie? Your magic carpet caught in a layover or something?" He joked, though there was real concern in his lime-green eyes.

"Shouldn't you be inside? You'll burn to a crisp if you stay out here any longer." Allie teased in return, poking fun at the taller boy's extremely pale skin he'd inherited from his mother, none other than the White Queen. He made a face at her and readjusted himself to be more in the shade and then looked back at Allie.

"Seriously though where have you been? And why did you look so upset when you were walking over here?" He asked and Allie only sighed in response, knowing she was caught.

"Well, we already got our report cards so I guess it doesn't matter now. These past few weeks I've studying these past few weeks with Jay, the new tourney co-captain and Lonnie Shang's boyfriend." She admitted, looking down at her hands. "And I'm mad because I bumped into Audrey on my way over here."

"Wait you're getting tutoring sessions from Jay Thuban?" Elijah questioned, his face contorted in confusion. Allie looked at her friends curiously, noticing that Cassandra had a very similar expression on her face, as well.

"Yeah… what's wrong with that?" She asked slowly, feeling out of the loop.

"Nothing… it's just, wow. I didn't take you for the forgiving, empathetic type is all." Eli explained, only serving to further confuse her.

"Wait, am I missing something?" She asked, looking between her two closest friends. "Is there something you guys didn't tell me? Cass?" She continued, staring pointedly into her friend's violet eyes.

"Well uh you see, we know how you can get after you receive bad news and you'd already been through so much last month and we didn't want to further upset you or risk you getting into another fight, so um I may or may not have given you an abridged version of the events that occurred while you were away." She admitted, looking away sheepishly.

"What did you not tell me Cass?" Allie pressed, her eyebrows furrowing threateningly.

"I-I didn't think it was all that important. I mean the chances of you ever interacting with him seemed so slim… I didn't think it'd matter."

"Cass. Tell me. Now." Allie all but ordered in her most commanding tone.

"Well you remember when I told you that four students had transferred over here from the Isle of the Lost? Well, Jay is one of them. And he's- he's…." Cassandra faltered, her words seemingly stuck in her throat.

"Enough of this already Cass. She deserves to know." Eli interjected, his eyes locking on Allie for a moment before he spoke up again. "He's the child of Jafar."

* * *

 **So now Allie knows the truth about Jay, how do you all think will she react to this news?**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you thought by leaving me some feedback in the form of a review and if you're not already, follow/fave to let me know you enjoyed it.**

 **That's all for now, be back soon!**


	5. Son of Jafar

"What?" Allie blurted, looking between the two of them in hopes that one of them would admit that this was all some sort of sick joke. "You're kidding right? Jay, he can't be related to that sick creature. He- he's nice." Allie continued, remembering all of the horrific stories her mother and father had told her about Jafar and the damage he'd caused to Agrabah.

Jay, sweet and playful Jay. Jay who had helped her bring her grade up and made food puns for fun and was obsessed with Reese's peanut butter cups. He certainly seemed to be nothing like his father. _But…_

A piece of information kept eating away at her, causing her to begin to question every moment they'd spent together. Allie's grandfather had gone years with Jafar at his side, believing him to be his most trusted advisor. The ex-Sultan thought he'd known Jafar like the back of his hand and even considered him a friend until it was revealed that it'd all been some sick plan to so he could become the ruler of Agrabah, almost costing both of her parents their lives in the process.

"Allie we wouldn't lie to you about this. He really is the child of Jafar. But so what? He clearly is nothing like his father if you became friends with him so easily." Cassandra reasoned, her words only making Allie second guess herself even more.

What if Jay _was_ just doing the same thing to her that his father had done to her grandfather? What if he was only pretending to be nice to manipulate her into trusting him, only to then use her for his advantage. That would even account for why he had failed to mention to her that he was the child of Jafar, keeping that information to himself in hopes of getting on Allie's good side.

"What if it's all an act? What if he's using me?" She mumbled aloud, deep in thought. "He could've heard the news that I'm to ascend the throne soon and might be trying to finish what his father started over twenty years ago."

Cassandra's and Eli's eyes bulged out at her words, though even they couldn't deny that the possibility of Allie's reasoning being true was sound. For all they knew, Jay could easily be Jafar 2.0 and just a lot better at hiding his true intentions.

"I- I have to go talk to him." Allie stated, then stood up and determinedly walked back over to the picnic table where Jay still sat. Audrey and Jane were gone now, Lonnie the only one of the three that remained. Apart from Lonnie and Jay, there were now five other people sat at the picnic table, only 2 of which she recognized, King Ben and Doug. The three other kids, which Allie had seen around the halls and some classes but never spoken to, seemed a bit out of place with their wild colored hair and oddly designed clothes, but they appeared approachable enough. The seven teens were all laughing and fooling around with one another as Allie approached the table, Jay's arm wrapped lightly around Lonnie's waist, a sight that slightly disgruntled Allie.

She approached the table with a distinct determination, tapping Jay on the shoulder. He turned around and his eyes immediately lit up in recognition.

"Hey, Allie!" He greeted happily and then turned to his friends. "Guys, this is the new girl I was telling you about. Allie, this is Mal, Carlos, and Evie. I'm assuming you already know your fellow Auradoners." He introduced and everyone proceeded to wave and exchange greetings.

"So, what's up, Allie? Did you forget something?" He asked kindly, pivoting his body once more to look at her.

"No, but apparently you did." She stated wittingly, causing him to furrow his eyes in confusion. Jay got out of his seat now, standing up to face her. Allie took two steps back, keeping her distance from him cautiously, something that Jay and the rest of the onlookers at the table did not fail to notice.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" He asked, his eyes searching Allie's for clues.

"It's more what you didn't do." Allie said, only confusing him more. "Why didn't you tell me you were the son of Jafar?" She asked, this time being the one to search his eyes in question.

"I thought you knew, I mean it's basic knowledge to most everyone in the school by now. Besides, it's not like it matters." Jay replied, dismissing her. His flippant attitude only angered her more, how could he not understand the magnitude of the situation?

"I wasn't here for a month, that 'basic knowledge' doesn't apply to me." She interjected angrily. "And it does matter, considering who _I_ am."

"Okay, so what, I'm the son of a villain. I don't see what the big deal is. I'm not like my father, I think I've proven that to you by now. I mean I've known that you're the daughter of Aladdin this whole time and you didn't see me drilling you over it." Jay retaliated, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Or maybe you're _exactly_ like your father. Maybe you just didn't tell me anything because you were trying to manipulate me to do the exact same thing your father did to my parents." Allie countered steely, her accusations making Jay defensive.

"You really think I care enough about you, some bratty goody two-shoes heir to Agrabah, to plot your demise? I have better things to do with my time." Jay insulted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well at least I'm not some rude villain's kid whose only talent besides knocking into people for sport is cursing them." She seethed, putting her own hands on her waist.

Jay was about to reply when Ben suddenly stood up from the table as well in hopes of putting a stop to their yelling match. "That's enough you guys, calm down. Both of you."

"Would you be calm if he was the child of Gaston instead? Would you even be so buddy-buddy with him right now if his father had done to your father what he did to mine?" Allie questioned pointedly, Ben's lack of a response only further proving her point. "Exactly." She asserted, shooting one final glare at Jay and then turning around and stalking away angrily.  
"Allie wait!" Ben tried, but to no avail. She continued to walk away while Jay fumed in front of his friends.

"All I've done since I'm come to this goddamn school is be good, and I still get shit for who my father is. I don't have to take this." He grumbled, grabbing his bag and storming away from his friends as well.

"Jay, honey! Stop!" Lonnie tried, but he made no move to stop walking.

"Great. This is just what I needed." Ben groaned, massaging his temples. "Some unnecessary drama to resolve on top of everything else."

Mal placed her hand on his shoulder soothingly, trying to calm him. "This isn't your fault, babe. Besides, I'm sure it'll resolve itself on its own." She reassured, kissing his cheek. "Let's just give them both some time to cool down, okay?" Mal advised to the rest of her friends who hesitantly nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **That's it for now! I'm sure most of you are surprised by Allie's reaction, but I promise it all gets better next chapter and besides, a little tension never hurt nobody!**

 **Thank you again for your massive support time and time again; I still can't believe this story has so many readers and faves/followers!** **Please let me know what you thought in a review and keep on showing your support. :)**

 **Also, to the lovely reviewer BellaRayne, thank you for pointing out my error about Lonnie's last name, it has been corrected! Also, the closest actress I could find to how I visualize Allie is Alia Bhatt, I'll try to put some pictures of her on my profile for you all to see.**

 **And to Flowerchild23, your character's description was amazing and I hope I did him justice! If there's anything you'd want me to add about him later on or anything you'd like me to change, feel free to let me know at anytime.**

 **Side note: I thought you guys would like to know that I went back and edited some of chapters 3 and 4! I hope they're a bit easier to read now and I'm sorry for how vague or unintelligible the chapters can be in some areas but that's because the missing details of her life are going to be revealed later on. I also usually tend to struggle with the proper word choice to use at times, so sorry if some parts are awkwardly written and hard to read. I'm trying to work on it, I swear. :) *Sorry this is such a long A/N, I'll go now. Bye!***


	6. Fight For It

Jay hoped that taking a walk around the campus would help him calm down after his stupid argument with Allie, but it'd been about ten minutes and he was still seething.

 _God, she was just so frustrating_ , he thought. He'd done nothing but be nice to her and yet she'd still found a way to twist it and make him out to be the bad guy. The _villain._

He was growing more and more tired of being associated with that word.

Finally, Jay decided that the best thing to do to calm down would be to channel his frustrations into a workout session. The coach had suggested when he'd joined the tourney team that he should do this to manage his anger, and it always seemed to work. This wasn't all that different.

He quickly changed clothes, grabbed his earphones, and headed to the Auradon Prep gym, knowing it'd be practically empty since it was lunchtime.

The gym was enormous, supplied with every piece of exercise equipment he could think of. Jay made his way to the back where the punching bags were, having the intense urge to punch something.

He immediately froze once he got there, his eyes locking on the person he least wanted to see.

Allie had also changed outfits, now sporting a pair of gym shorts with a loose white tank top. Her dark curls were slicked back into a ponytail and her flats were replaced with worn sneakers slipped onto precisely positioned feet.

Her movements were fluid and powerful, every punch fueled by unadulterated anger much like what he was feeling currently.

He tried not to ogle at her as he walked onto the mat as well, still bitter about her accusations.

She instantly paused what she was doing when she caught sight of him, ripping her earphones out of her ears and letting them hang off her exposed neck.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked, her words like poison.

"More importantly, what are _you_ doing here? Using _my_ punching bag?" He replied with just as much malice and loathing.

"I bothered to check. It doesn't have your name on it." She retaliated superiorly, her eyes positioned in a permanent glare. "Use one of the other ones."

He replied with some unintelligible grumbles under his breath but did as told, trying to prevent another fight from erupting. He positioned himself in front of the punching bag a few yards beside Allie's and began to punch away, letting his anger flow out of his body. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that he realized Allie had picked up her speed and strength, throwing out more complicated combinations than before. He smirked despite himself. She was trying to show off, but two could play that game.

He stopped punching wildly and began to produce his own set of combinations, watching Allie out of the corner of his eye. Allie noticed this as well and began trying to show him up and soon enough it'd become a competition to see who was the better boxer.

They matched one another perfectly, neither one willing to back down even though they were growing out of breath and their muscles were getting weaker and weaker.

Suddenly, Allie decided to spice things up. Her leg flew up to kick the bag expertly, catching Jay by surprise. _Now they were kickboxing too?_

Jay grunted but didn't back down, producing a combo and lifting his leg to end it with a kick to the bag.

Unfortunately, his foot never reached the bag, his leg cramping up midair. Jay fell to the floor in pain, cursing himself for straining his bad leg. He'd forgotten in the heat of the moment all about the sprain he'd gotten during tourney practice a few days prior and instantly regretted it as an intense pain shot up his left leg.

"Jay!" He thought he heard Allie shout his name and looked up. She ran over to him and haphazardly yanked her gloves off, hitting herself in the face in the process.

"Are you okay?" They both asked one another worriedly, their concerned eyes locking on each other for a moment before they burst into a fit of laughter. They continued to laugh loudly, the sounds of their chuckles reverberating through the empty gymnasium. They finally quieted down minutes later, the gym growing quiet again and Allie secretly wished she could hear Jay's laugh once more instead of the silence.

"I'm… I'm sorry, for earlier. I-I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't really mean any of it." Allie said in a low voice, looking at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, too. You had every right to have your guard up around me, what with our families' histories and all. I should've just mentioned who my father was as soon as I found out who you were." He replied genuinely, offering a weak smile.

"Here let me see your leg." Allie offered, positioning his leg and beginning to massage it.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Jay questioned, eyeing her as she stretched his leg.

"Would you rather I stop?" She asked as she bended his knee, beginning to remove her hands but he immediately protested.

"Wait, don't stop. That actually feels really good." He admitted sheepishly, earning a laugh from Allie. She shook her head lightly and took hold of his leg again, massaging his calf. As she went about with her sports massage techniques, he looked up at her and noticed the slight bruise that was forming over her eyebrow from where she'd hit herself with her glove. He slowly moved his hand up to her face, involuntarily running his fingers lightly over the rapidly forming mark.

"Are you sure you're okay? We should go get you some ice." He advised with his hand still on her face as Allie tried her hardest not to blush.

"I'm fine, honestly. I-" She was cut off from replying by the sound of the bell ringing, signaling the end of lunch. "Oh, no. We're going to be late for Alchemistry! And I haven't even showered or changed yet. Mr. Hatter's going to kill us." She exclaimed suddenly, letting go of Jay and beginning to stand up.

Jay grabbed at her arm before she could stand, a devious smile on his face. "Wait, I have an idea."

Thirty minutes later, Jay and Allie walked into Mr. Hatter's Alchemistry class, freshly cleaned and dressed and accessorized with a wheelchair and a large ice pack, respectively.

"Pleasure for both of you to join us." Mr. Hatter muttered with slight confusion as they entered the room, looking over the note from the infirmary Allie handed him.

"The pleasure is ours, Mr. Hatter." Jay replied smoothly and Allie nodded in agreement before wheeling him to his seat.

Jay couldn't have been more pleased with himself as they took their seats. He had been right to suggest they report their injuries to the infirmary, assuring them a way to shower and change without being penalized by Mr. Hatter for getting to class late.

Maybe visits to the infirmary weren't all that bad, after all.

* * *

 **Great news, Jallie made up! Woohoo!** **I hope that the fluff in this chapter makes up for the fight in the last chapter, lol. Once again, thanks so much for all of your reviews and faves/follows and please keep sending in your lovely feedback!**

 **I wanted to do a little something to celebrate 50+ followers and 2,000+ views so I came up with a cute and interactive idea to celebrate.** **Basically, to celebrate these milestones I decided to do a contest of sorts for those interested. Basically, all you have to do is SYOWP (Submit Your Own Writing Prompt) and I'll look through them and I'll pick the best ones and I'll write the one I like the most into the fanfic and the runner ups will be added into the footnotes of coming chapters as little drabbles.**

 **The only real rules I have are that they don't include anything over the T rating and for fun, you guys can have the prompts include any or all Descendants characters, my OCs included.** **Well, I hope you enjoy the celebratory idea and submit some of your writing prompts!**

 **Thanks so much for your continuous support, I appreciate it all more than words could ever begin to describe! Be back soon and I can't wait to read what you all send in!**


	7. Confessions

"Hey, are you busy?" Jay asked into the still slightly foreign device that Lonnie had called an IPhone. It'd been her 3 month anniversary present to him, in hopes of making it easier for them to communicate though over half of her messages were barely discernable, littered with tiny characters Lonnie had named "emojis" that Jay couldn't really understand.

"No, not really. Why? Do you want to study some more?" Allie replied, her answer satisfying him.

"Yeah, I'm having some trouble with this chapter on unicorn maintenance. Meet me in my dorm?" Jay continued, and Allie easily agreed.

It seemed that the duo had been spending almost all of their free time together these days. With Lonnie more than content with interacting with him electronically except on the weekends, most of his real-life interactions were with his friends on the weekdays, with Allie quick to reenter that list. After she and Jay had resolved their differences over 2 months ago, he had reintroduced her to his friends and they'd patched things up. She was so quickly well-liked by everyone except Audrey that it hadn't taken long for a soaring friendship to form among them all, making her an integral part of their friend group.

Allie had also recently introduced the group to her two best friends, Eli and Cassandra and they'd easily fit in as well, their friend group expanding even more. Lonnie was particularly fond of Eli and his talents, asking him to juggle for the group at lunch.

Out of all of them though, Allie still remained his favorite, the two sharing a sort of connection he hadn't achieved even with Mal, Evie, and Carlos.

Allie felt the exact same way toward Jay, feeling as if she could tell him things she had never told Eli or Cass, the duo understanding one another in a way that ran deeper than a mere friendship. Still, Allie made sure to keep herself at arm's length from Jay whenever she felt herself getting a little too involved with him, always keeping in mind that he was in a happy relationship with Lonnie and not wanting to come across as a boyfriend-stealer.

Still, try as she might it'd been getting harder and harder for her to keep down the feelings she was forming towards Jay. She feared that Jay would soon realize and cut her out of his life, something she didn't think she'd be able to handle.

Allie lightly rapped on the door of Jay's room, her stomach in a knot as she forced a smile.

He opened soon after, an easy smile on his face, and pulled her into a bear hug. He let her in and guided her to the bed, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Close your eyes." He mumbled, and she eyed him in confusion.

"You said we were going to study." She stated, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I lied. Now close your eyes." He repeated, and she rolled her eyes but did as told.

She heard him shuffle about, opening and closing drawers before returning to the bed and taking a seat beside her. Her breath hitched in anticipation, anxious as to what this was all about. She felt him place something as light as a feather on her lap.

"Open your eyes." He whispered and she did, looking down to find a picture of her mother and grandfather and another man she identified as Jafar, Jay's father. She gasped and gently picked it up to get a closer look at her family members.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Jay.

"Before I left the Isle, I grabbed a box with a bunch of old pictures of my family. I found the box this morning when I was cleaning out my closet and found this picture in it. I thought you'd like to see it. You can have it if you want, and don't worry about cutting my dad out, I'm totally cool with it." He offered, smiling sweetly at her.

"Thank you for showing me." She replied in a low voice, returning the smile before looking back down at the picture, running her fingers lightly over it.

"I don't know how I didn't realize who you were until you told me. I've seen this picture a bunch of times and I always just figured it was some ex-girlfriend of my father's that was way out of his league and the old guy was a friend of my father's." Jay stated, looking down at the picture in her hand as well. "But as soon as I saw the picture this morning I knew who it was. You look just like your mom here." He says, picking up the photo and holding it up to Allie's face to compare the two. "The comparison is uncanny."

Allie looked down sheepishly when he made the comment, confusing him as he handed back the picture. She stared at it in her hands once more before speaking up.

"You're wrong, I'm almost nothing like her. She was a beautiful, talented, and graceful princess. I wish it all came so naturally to me like it did to my mother." Allie admitted, looking forlornly at her mother's expression before hesitantly continuing. "When she died almost over a year ago, it took me the longest time to come to terms with it and I felt like I was a failure to her as a daughter, like I could've done so much more while she was here with me. I had average grades, average looks, average skills. Everything that I did excel at, like boxing and caring for animals, I had to work ruthlessly to achieve while my mother always just knew what to do. And after her death, I just ruined the family name even more. I-I broke down and started acting recklessly; I got into a fight with Audrey, I was almost expelled. I made everything even worse; I was a disgrace." She whispered, wiping at some stray tears that'd made their way down her cheek.

"I worked the whole year after that to try to prove myself, to try to clean up my act for the sake of the family name and my mother's memory. I worked my butt off and brought my grades up higher than they'd ever been before and I quit boxing and joined the cheerleading team to be more of a girl. Audrey wasn't particularly fond of this, but she let it slide because I was good at it and we made up, for the most part. I started actually working on my appearance, wearing dresses and heels and getting dolled up. I changed who I was so I could be more like my mother, so I didn't have to be a disgrace anymore. And even after all of that, I'm still not as good as her. I'll never be a great and beloved ruler like she was." She confessed, the whole thing taking Jay by surprise. She'd told him about her grandfather's death and how that was why she'd been gone a month from school and they'd bonded over the death of a loved one, but she'd never mentioned that she'd lost her mother, too.

Jay could understand her so much better now, everything finally locking in place. He'd always wondered how someone with her talent in boxing had settled for cheerleading and had noticed how in her element she seemed getting down and dirty with the school animals, but had never thought that the reasons for it ran so deep. He pulled her suddenly into a close embrace, hugging her comfortingly.

"You're wrong." He whispered in her ear as she sobbed quietly into his chest, a warm pool of tears forming on the fabric of his shirt as he hugged her. She backed away suddenly at her words and met his gaze questioningly with her tear stained eyes. "You're not half as good as your mother, you're your own perfect and wonderful self, Allie. You're great at doing what you love and that's all that matters. All of your talents, your impeccable boxing skills, your affinity with animals, your kind heart; those things don't make you a disgrace, they make you the brilliant and lovely person you are. You shouldn't feel like you have to hide those parts of you away to honor your family, you can have it all and you can even just have the parts that you like if you want to. If you wanna box instead of cheer, you can. It doesn't make you less of a girl, it makes you a kickass one. It's your decision and if anyone has anything to say about that then they can suck it. And I'm sure your mother never thought of you as a disgrace while she was here with you. She's probably looking down at you proud of the beautiful and strong person you've become and that she'd more than anything want you to be happy. And she probably didn't just become who she was overnight, either. She had to grow into becoming the powerful and enigmatic queen she was and you will, too. You're going to be a wonderful ruler, and you'll bring honor to your family just by being you."

Allie stared at him in awe, soaking in his words. Her mouth hung slightly open, her eyes searching his genuine ones letting her know he'd mean everything he said, every word. They made her heart swell with emotion and also with longing, longing for Jay and for his strength and support and the possibility of having him at her side forever.

"Jay, I-" Allie was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing and he tore his gaze away and slipped his phone out off his pocket. The screen lit up to show a picture of Lonnie and him, his head tilted and placing a light kiss on her cheek. The image almost brought tears to her eyes once more and she had to swallow past the lump in her throat when she saw him answer the phone.

"Hey, babe…" He said, looking apologetically at Allie. She stood up without a word and grabbed her bag, mouthing that she'd talk to him later and exiting the room. Jay watched her walk out, feeling a pang in his chest. He stared at the door long after she left, practically tuning out his entire conversation with Lonnie with the thoughts of Allie and what she had to say racing through his mind.

"I'm sorry Lonnie, I-I gotta go. I'll see you later." He muttered and hung up before she could reply. He threw himself back on the bed, remembering how hurt she looked when he answered the phone and hating himself for being the cause of the pained look in her eyes. He was annoyed with Lonnie for interrupting their conversation, but it was more than that. Though he'd never admit it out loud, he was annoyed that he couldn't just spend all of his time with Allie, something that surprised him. All he wanted to do recently was see her, looking forward to the moments he shared with Allie even more than the ones he spent with Lonnie.

God, what was happening to him? He couldn't be falling for Allie Ababwa, _could_ he?

* * *

 **I hope you liked this especially long chapter! Please please please leave me reviews with your feedback, I love hearing what you think and how I can improve the story for you guys. And keep favoriting and following!**

 **Thanks for all of your reviews and faves and follows! I see none of you really liked the idea of submitting writing prompt ideas lol, so I've decided to scrap it and just thank you guys with a longer chapter than usual. :)**

 **Special thanks to the lovely orangeporqupine and Flowerchild23 for reviewing the last chapter, and don't worry Lonnie will be out of the picture soon haha. I've also got some good news, I've put up links to visuals of my OCs and a little playlist of songs that remind me of Jay and Allie on my profile for those who are interested.**

 **Alright, goodbye for now beautiful readers! See you soon!**


	8. Patch Things Up

**Quick note: For those of you who are interested in seeing what Allie and my other OCs look like, make sure to check out my profile for visuals. Alright now on with the story!**

* * *

Jay had been having the roughest week of his existence and he couldn't seem to pinpoint why. Not only had he missed a goal at the last tourney game, he'd gotten a C in his last Alchemistry test, the first C he'd ever gotten in that class the entire year. Lonnie also seemed to be more distant than ever, something that he still was unsure whether to consider a bad thing. Even worse, Allie had been avoiding him the entire week, putting him in an enormous state of unease. Yet, he didn't do anything about it, afraid to approach her because of his own confused feelings for her.

He was also afraid of what he'd say or do if he was near Allie and at the same time felt guilty whenever the concept of breaking up with Lonnie came to his mind. She'd been nothing but good to him and he was scared of losing a sure thing over an insignificant crush with the spawn of his father's nemesis.

Sure Allie was intelligent and beautiful and a badass, but Lonnie was too. And if Allie liked him, she would've said something by now, right?

He was so engrossed in his inner musings he hadn't noticed his friends sit down at the lunch table, the clanging of their trays snapping him out of his reverie.

"You okay, Jay?" Mal questioned, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." He muttered in response, looking back down at his phone where he'd been watching a recording of the last tourney game, trying to decide what it was that'd caused him to miss. Carlos looked over at the phone and snatched it, holding it away from him.

"Give it back!" Jay ordered, holding his hand out.

"You missed a goal, alright? It happens. Stop beating yourself up about it, your moping around is killing our mood." He said, earning an eye roll from Jay.

"Okay, fine. I'll put it away." He yielded, getting the phone back and slipping it back in his pocket.

He looked back up and saw Lonnie approaching the table with Eli and Cassandra. He noticed that Allie was missing and wondered where she was. Even though she was avoiding him, she still sat with their friend group at lunch, making it the only time in the day Jay could make an attempt at conversation throughout the week. Concern washed over his face but then he realized it might be better for them to keep their distance. She was her own person and she didn't have to check in with him.

Lonnie smiled weakly at him as she took a seat next to him, lightly kissing his cheek in greeting before going back to talking to Eli.

He ate in silence beside her until the end of lunch, hoping Allie would show up despite himself.

Lunch ended and she was still nowhere to be found. He quickly said goodbye to Lonnie and his friends and rushed more quickly than usual to Alchemistry, hoping to find her there. He entered and found the seat beside him still empty. Where was she?

Alchemistry came and went without Allie appearing, putting Jay on edge. He hoped nothing bad had happened to her.

He entered Mystical Creature Care 101 and she was once more absent. Had she switched schedules?

"Miss Nakoma. Would you happen to know where Allie Ababwa is?" He asked in a low voice, trying to hide his concern.  
"Allie left early I think." She replied and checked her attendance sheet. "Yeah here it is, she left just before lunch." She confirmed with a smile.

"Thank you. I wanted to return her text book but I'll just wait." He lied and she nodded in understanding and let him walk away.

He spent the rest of the day wondering where she'd gone off to and even passed by her dorm the next day, expecting her to be back. He was instead greeted by her roommate, Nicki.

"Sorry, Jay. She's not here. She never came to the dorm last night. I think she mentioned something about going on a trip this weekend, but I'm not sure. Cass probably knows the specifics." She suggested kindly, her warm brown eyes showing no signs of lying. Jay thanked her and then went back to his own dorm, unsure of where Cassandra could be.

He spent the rest of his weekend with Lonnie, spending Saturday night bowling with Ben and Mal for what felt like the sake of appearances. He could care less though, the distractions not being enough to keep him from worrying over Allie and where she was.

Monday rolled around and he practically pounced on Allie during lunch, approaching her shamelessly on the lunch line. She thankfully happened to be alone, meaning she'd have no way to ignore him.

"Hey Allie. Are you okay? I saw that you missed Friday." He stated when he was beside her, his eyes locking on her expectantly for an answer.

"H-hey Jay." She muttered, caught by surprise. "Oh that? I left early Friday, I had some things to take care of in the city." She replied, the vague answer not pleasing Jay but he decided not to push it. He was just happy she'd given an answer at all.

"I uh actually have something I want to give you." She said, reaching into her bag. "I was going to wait until we reached the lunch table, but you're already here so why not?"

She pulled out two thin white envelopes and placed them in his hand. He eyed them curiously, waiting for her to elaborate as he opened one.

"They're invitations to my birthday party. It's like the one night I'm social and usually it's pretty fun if I do say so myself. I rented out a penthouse suite in Auradon city and everything for this year." She explained and Jay nodded in understanding.

"Wait why two invites?" He questioned dumbly, holding one in each hand.

"One for Lonnie." She stated matter-of-factly and he nodded dumbly, feeling sheepish for his stupidity _. How could he forget about Lonnie?_

The rest of their time on the lunch line was surrounded by an uncomfortable silence. They reached the table and he awkwardly made his way to his typical spot next to Lonnie, sliding her an invitation as Allie began to pass the rest out to her friends.

All of their friends jumped at the news of Allie's birthday party, ecstatic for the following weekend to arrive as soon as she'd passed out the invites.

Jay was just happy that she'd spoken to him again, even if it'd just been out of common courtesy.

"Hey, Allie. Wait up." He stated as their group dissipated after the lunch bell rang, feeling bold.

She hesitantly slowed her pace, allowing him to walk along beside her.

"What's up?" She asked, eyeing him in question. Jay rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly for a moment and stopped walking just outside Mr. Hatter's door. Allie followed suit, looking up at him curiously.

"Well they got new gloves at the gym and I was just wondering if you wanted to box together sometime?" He asked hopefully, using boxing as an excuse to be able to spend time with her again. In truth, he missed hanging out with her like crazy and the entire weekend away from her had only made the urge to spend time with her even stronger than before.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that." She replied honestly, smiling softly in agreement before walking into the Alchemistry class.

It was all he could do to keep himself from smiling like an idiot, pausing at the door to watch as she walked away.

He regained his composure and walked into the room after her, happier than ever to have Allie back in his life.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I was really happy to see that you liked the last chapter and I hope you feel the same about this one as well! And for all of you Jallie shippers in the reviews who hate Lonnie, don't worry I promise things will finally start heating up next chapter.**

 **Thank you thank you thank you for all of your support! I'm so ecstatic every time I see the reviews, followers and favorite numbers go up! Please keep on reviewing, favoriting, and following to continue supporting me and this fic if you haven't already. :)**

 **Also, I have some really cool news; I've recently been added to my very first community with this fic, the OC Pairing Family. I'd like to thank chillingchild for making this community to make it easier to find Descendants/OC stories and I definitely recommend you go and check out the stories she's added to the community if you haven't already!**

 **Alright, see you soon lovely readers! Bye bye for now :)**


	9. One Thousand and One Agrabian Nights

**Alright here it is Jallie shippers! Enjoy!**

* * *

Allie was sure that not even a genie wish could've come up a nicer party. Her father had pulled all the stops, even managing to get international rock-singer/ renown archer, Ryder Hood, to perform at her party.

She'd gone with a _One Thousand and One Agrabian Nights_ theme, complete with a golden chocolate fountain-esque lamp and beautiful tapestries with intricate patterns hung everywhere.

Yet, for some reason, she couldn't seem to enjoy herself. All she could think about was the decision she'd made two weekends ago and how she was to break the news to her friends.

She'd decided to yield to her father's request to become the Sultana, meaning she'd have to leave Auradon Prep and complete her final year of schooling in Agrabah while simultaneously balancing being the ruler of a kingdom.

She'd been struggling for months to make this decision, relentlessly dodging her father's pressuring for the sake of getting to stay at Auradon Prep. Yet, Jay's encouraging words a few weeks prior had been enough to convince her that she was in fact ready to rule Agrabah. She'd taken a trip to Agrabah over the weekend to tell her father, Sultan Aladdin, her decision in person. He'd been so happy that she agreed to ascend the throne, the happiest she had seen him in years.

Allie could understand his glee, knowing he had never even wanted to rule a kingdom and had acted more as a supporter to her mother, Sultana Jasmine, while she ruled benevolently. Throughout all of their years as rulers of Agrabah, he'd stayed in the sidelines and trusted Jasmine to do what the country needed, just as her father and the generations before her had done.

When Allie's mother died after years of battling illness, her father was left heartbroken. Moreover, on top of having to deal with losing the love of his life, he was saddled with the responsibility of ruling a kingdom he never intended to rule. Thankfully, Allie's grandfather, the ex-Sultan, had helped him rule throughout the past year, aiding Aladdin while he himself struggled with the loss of his only child, all for the good of the kingdom. But when Allie's elderly grandfather died as well a few months back, Aladdin no longer had anyone to support him throughout his rule. In desperation and still overcome with grief over the loss of Sultana Jasmine, he offered to abdicate so that Allie could take the throne and had been pressuring her to take the position ever since.

The Sultan knew it was a lot of pressure to place on a 17 year old, but he couldn't handle ruling without Jasmine any longer and knew the kingdom would suffer in his care.

So Allie had finally succumb to his request and was set to ascend the throne in the coming summer, taking on a responsibility decades earlier than expected.

The entire ordeal ate away at her throughout her party, making it so that she was unable to enjoy herself the entire night while everyone else seemed to be having the time of their lives, with even Cassandra managing to hook up with the famous blue-eyed beauty that was Ryder Hood. She craved to enjoy herself, but couldn't no matter what she did.

Jay was unknowingly on the same boat as her. Lonnie had abandoned him from the moment they'd entered the party and he'd spent the entire night third-wheeling Ben and Mal and drinking goblets of LeFou's brews. He'd just finished playing a game of Kings(Wonderland Rules) with Ben, Chad and the other Knights and made his way to the bathroom to freshen up after chugging back a goblet of tinkertinis, brews, and Captain James Hooks.

It seemed that the line for the guest bathrooms were never-ending, so he decided to sneak into one of the bedrooms, despite warnings earlier on in the night that they were off limits until the party ended.

He reached the nearest bedroom and used his master lock-picking skills to open the door, striding in confidently. He was shocked into sobriety by the scene that awaited him.

"Lonnie? Eli?" He shouted, seeing them thrown on top of the bed, their hair disheveled and their clothes in disarray. "What the hell is going on here!"

"Jay! I- I can explain!" Lonnie shouted, pushing Eli off of him and rushing over to him but Jay only shoved her away.

"Save it! We're through." He boomed angrily and stormed out of the room. He rushed out of the penthouse, throwing the sliding door open and rushing out into the balcony. He took a deep breath of fresh air, needing it to clear his mind.

She'd cheated on him. Sweet and innocent Lonnie who had claimed she loved him had cheated on him. Anyone else would've been livid. Anyone else would've beat Eli into smithereens or screamed and fought and been upset beyond words. Yet, he wasn't.

Now that he'd calmed down and his initial anger had subsided, all he felt was disappointment and emptiness.

And guilt. Guilt for allowing the relationship to drag out as long as it had. He couldn't be mad at Lonnie, not really. Not when he'd caused this. They hadn't really been a couple for some time now, feigning contentment after the spark faded for the sake of not losing one another.

He'd distanced himself from her and had stopped prioritizing her, even fantasizing about being in a relationship with another girl. In the end, she'd stopped trying to fake that everything was fine and had instead chosen to do the same as him. Except at least he'd been decent enough to not act on his fantasies. But like he said, he couldn't blame her.

Because above it all, he felt a strange sort of happiness, a happiness where you feel slightly guilty for feeling happy but at the same time make no attempts to stop the feeling.

He was happy because in a way, this meant he was finally free. Free to actually act on his feelings, free to tell Allie what he felt.

As if on cue, Allie stepped through the balcony door as well, paying him no mind as she took a deep breath, the cool night breeze blowing softly through her onyx hair and sending a wisp of her sweet jasmine-scented perfume into the night sky, making it all that he could smell as he approached her. He'd always secretly loved the delicate scent, finding it alluring though he'd never admit to it.

He watched as her eyelids fluttered open as he approached her, her eyes lighting up in recognition as he stepped closer.

"Jay! What are you doing out here?" She asked, curiosity lacing her tone.

"I could ask you the same thing, birthday girl." He replied casually, smiling at her. She was wearing heels today, making it so that she didn't have to look up at him slightly when they spoke.

"Oh, I needed some fresh air, the party was getting too intense." She admitted sheepishly, rubbing at her arms.

"You cold?" He noted, taking off his blazer and placing it over her shoulders despite her objections.

"How chivalrous." She teased, earning an eye roll from him. "So why are you out here huh?" She persisted and Jay sighed, deliberating internally for a moment before deciding to tell her.

"I caught Lonnie cheating on me with Eli." He muttered, looking away from her.

"What? Eli? My Eli?" Allie questioned skeptically and Jay slowly nodded. "Oh god. I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved her." She continued, stepping forward and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He suddenly looked up, their eyes locking for a moment underneath the brilliant moonlight. "Is it bad that I don't feel bad?" He confessed, gauging her reaction.

Allie furrowed her brows in confusion, surprised by his remark. "What? But you loved Lonnie. You're not even the slightest bit betrayed or angry?"

"Well, I was a little at first. But now I just kind of feel…indifferent. And maybe even a little happy." He admitted, watching as her expression contorted in confusion. "Lonnie and I, we didn't love each other. The spark had been gone for a while now but we both felt too guilty to break up and stayed together for the sake of staying together." He confessed and Allie nodded slowly in understanding. "We both had others we cared about…" He trailed off, afraid he'd said too much.

She gestured for him to continue. "What?"

"Well uh, you were the one I cared about and I still care about. I like you." He revealed, finally saying it aloud.

Jay's eyes searched her face, scared out of his mind. The LeFou's had gone to his head and he was feeling braver than usual but a confession like this was not something he'd been planning on making. Especially not so soon after breaking up with Lonnie. She was stunned, but beneath it all, she a look he knew too well, the look of rejection.

"Jay I-" She started, but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. The brews must've gone to my head. Just forget I said anything. Excuse me." He interjected, looking away and walking over to the edge of the balcony. He took a deep breath, feeling her eyes burn holes into his back.

"I'm leaving!" Allie exclaimed, getting him to turn around in confusion.

"You're what?" He asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Auradon Prep. I'm leaving. I decided to take my dad's offer and I'm ascending the throne this summer." She disclosed, the news hitting Jay like a blow to the chest.

"What? But you-you can't." He started, walking over to her. "Surely he could wait another year, a few months at the very least." Jay protested, and she only sighed defeatedly.

"My father, he…he never wanted to become Sultan. He only set out to be a prince because he wanted to court my mom. Ruling Agrabah was never a part of his plan. Now that she and my grandfather are gone, he doesn't have anyone to help and he's desperate. He was prepared to hand the throne over to one of my cousins if I declined and I know my mother wouldn't have wanted that. I have to do this, for her." She explained, looking crestfallen. They were both quiet for a moment, Jay attempting to wrap his head around the news, when Allie spoke up once more. "Did you mean what you said… about liking me?" She questioned in a low voice, searching his eyes for the truth.

Jay sighed and then nodded slowly in confirmation. "I meant it. I really like you, more than I've ever liked anyone else in my life." He admitted, surprised by his own brash honesty. Allie looked him over for a moment in silence before replying.  
"I… I like you, too." She mumbled, biting her lip sheepishly.

Jay's eyes lit up at her confession and he met her gaze eagerly. "Really?"

She delicately nodded as well and he stepped forward, taking her hands in his. "Do you know what this means?"

"Absolutely nothing." She replied sullenly, slipping her hands out of his while he eyed her in confusion before she continued. "I'm leaving in a few months, Jay. _If_ we dated, which is a very big _if_ , there'd be no point to it when I have to move to another kingdom in a few months." She added and Jay frowned at her revelation.

She was right. She was absolutely right. Unless…

"Not necessarily." He began, continuing with his idea before she could shut him down. "I could visit you at Agrabah, we could video chat and text everyday. Hell, I'll even buy a magic carpet. I like you, Allie. And I'll do whatever it takes to make this work." He assured, his determined words catching her offguard.

"Jay, what you're implying-long distance, different time zones, weeks and weeks away from one another. It's serious stuff. And while it might sound easy in theory, it's practically impossible to maintain in real life. Especially with how young we are. I couldn't ask you to make that sort of sacrifice." She protested but Jay shook his head in dismissal.

"We won't ever know unless we give it a shot. And it's not a sacrifice for me. I'll do it in a heartbeat if it means there's a possibility of being with you." He replied genuinely, sure of himself. "But first and foremost, we have to start somewhere. So what you do you say, Allie Ababwa? Would you go on a date with me? I'm actually in need of a date to the winter formal so you'd be doing me a huge solid."

Allie bit her lip in deliberation. For one, she was finally getting what she wanted, her chance to finally be with Jay and be able to love him like she'd dreamed about for months. On the other hand, if they did get together, it was almost totally sure to end in disaster. If the distance didn't do it, then the mass protests from her family and the civilians of Agrabah and Auradon Prep would. Sure, no one had been too harsh on Ben for dating Mal, but this was the son of her family's archnemesis she was talking about, one-half of his DNA belonging to the man that'd attempted to take the kingdom from her family in the first place. The people of Agrabah were already against having a woman as a sole ruler, they would surely go mad if they caught wind that she was dating a villain. Yet, she knew deep down she was willing to face it all to be with Jay.

She was sure she loved Jay and nothing, not distance or public outrage, would change that.

"Okay." She whispered, watching his face light up ecstatically.

"Okay?" He repeated in question and it was all she could do to nod joyfully before he picked her up in his arms and spun her around happily. Allie let out a carefree giggle as he spun her around, feeling as if finally everything was perfect and right with the world.

* * *

 **I'm so excited to share this chapter with you all! Finally, they got together! Yay!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this extra long and extra lovey dovey chapter! Thank you for all of your favorites and follows and reviews! Please keep sending in your feedback in reviews and fave/follow if you're not already!**  
 **Much love to all of you beautiful readers! Be back very soon with a new chapter! :)**


	10. Winter Wonderland

"The turquoise one, definitely looks the best." Mal commented, pointing at the dress on the rack.

"No, the maroon dress is better, it compliments your warm undertones." Evie retaliated, holding the dress up for me to see.

"Honestly, the green one is the best. The lace front is super cool." Cass offered, looking up from her phone where she'd been texting Ryder.

"It's not green, it's olive." Evie shot back with a scoff. "And no way, it'll clash with the silver heels. It has to be the maroon."

Allie pursed her lips, unsure of which dress to pick. Mal, Cass, and Evie had come over to her dorm to help her pick a dress for the winter formal and they had been debating over which dress she should wear for over an hour now.

Just as she was about to give up and make a grab for her jeans, her roommate Nicki entered the room, looking surprised with the number of girls in her room.

"Nicki thank god! You can be the deciding vote! Which of the three dresses do you like the most, quick Jay and Carlos are supposed to be here in ten minutes." Allie exclaimed and Nicki walked over to the closet and glanced at the three options, looking each of them over.

"Hmm. I'd go with the maroon. It'll look great against the warm undertones of your skin." She said and Evie instantly squealed, something Allie never thought Evie would do.

"That's what I said!" She exclaimed and then engrossed herself in a conversation with Nicki about undertones while Mal rolled her eyes and handed Allie the dress.

She looked it over once more, holding it up in front of her clothes and looking at herself in the mirror. In truth, she was ecstatic for her date with Jay. They'd spent the whole week hanging out and getting to know each other better and she was happier than ever. The dance would be make their first time she and Jay went public and Allie needed to make sure that if she had to take the criticism and whispers from her fellow peers for the entire night, that she at least looked damn hot while doing it. Even her closest friends still had no clue who exactly she was going with and they'd only just found out that Lonnie and Jay broke up, making it so that she had to be extra careful of what she said the entire week.

They weren't purposefully trying to keep their friends out of the loop, they just didn't want them to think that Jay had rushed into something too soon after being with Lonnie, or worse, think that they'd already been having an affair while Jay was still in a relationship.

She heard a knock at the door and made her way back to the closet to put the dresses away, wanting to surprise Jay with her choice.

Nicki let Jay and Carlos in and they began to greet everyone, Jay saving Allie for last.

"Hey, Al." He greeted, placing a quick kiss on her cheek and it was all she could do to contain the Dopey smile on her face. Oh my genie, did she love this boy.

They weren't in the dorm for long though, Carlos demanding that they go to a bigger room with how overcrowded Allie's dorm had gotten.

The friends, who were later joined by Ben, Doug, and Chad, headed to the theater room and watched "What's That Spell?", with Mal commenting every so often on how how incorrect it was throughout the film.

Though in truth, Allie could barely focus on the movie the entire time, almost all of her attention consumed by the hot specimen of a boyfriend who sat beside her. Halfway through the film, he sneakily put his arm over her shoulder and she rested her head into the crook of his neck, feeling as if she was on a magic carpet high above in the sky. One thing was for sure, she never wanted to come down ever again.

* * *

Winter formal was upon Allie and her friends, and it seemed to be the only thing anyone could talk about.

Allie glanced at herself in the mirror, unsure of whether the maroon dress was the right choice after all. She felt out of place with the color compared to the other girls that had gone with blues and whites for the night, keeping with the theme of the dance. Even Mal had decided to go with a silver dress with purple heels, leaving Allie as the only one who hadn't stuck with the wintery theme.

"Evie, I think I'm going to change." Allie stated as she continue to look herself over.

"What happened? Did you spill something on it?" Evie shrieked and rushed over and realized everything was fine with the dress. She noticed Allie's anxious expression and put a hand on her shoulder, meeting her eyes through the mirror's reflection.

"You look gorgeous, Allie. Honestly, you're going to be the fairest of them all tonight, including me. Stop being such a worry wart, you'll ruin your makeup with all of that lip biting." She stated, giving Allie a reassuring smile and a pat on the back. She nodded hesitantly, earning a nod of approval from Evie before she walked away.

Allie was in the middle of reapplying her lipstick when there were several loud and consecutive knocks on the door, signaling the boys had arrived at Mal's and Evie's door to pick them up.

Eli and Lonnie would sadly not be joining them, something that disappointed Allie despite everything, yet she understood why they'd decided to keep their distance for now. She prayed they would patch things up soon, missing her best friend and wanting him to be able to be happy with Lonnie without being scorned for it, especially since Jay was over the whole cheating scandal already.

In the end, he and Allie thought it was for the best and couldn't be too harsh on Lonnie and Eli considering how quickly Jay had moved on and knowing that Lonnie and Eli's judgements had been impaired and they were only acting on their deeper desires. Jay and Ali both knew that Lonnie and Eli wouldn't have acted like that normally and that they were still good people, a fact that Allie hoped would help save their friendship.

Evie opened the door and greeted Doug with a quick kiss before letting the rest of the boys enter the dorm, but was quick to notice that Jay walked dead on towards Allie without greeting anyone else.

"You look beautiful." He said in a low voice once he saw her, staring at her lovingly before he tilted her head up slightly to kiss her softly on the lips. They were met with gasps around the room before they'd even separated and pulled away to see that all of their friends eyes were on them.  
"What the spell?" Cassandra blurted in confusion with Evie and Mal nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. You both have got some explaining to do." Evie added, looking at the couple questioningly.

"Surprise!" Jay and Allie exclaimed at their friends. "We're dating!"

The guys began to cheer them on and Ben came over and high-fived Jay.

"God finally, I didn't know how much longer I could keep it a secret." Ben said, before looking at his girlfriend who was still in shock at the news. "Babe you should see your face, it's priceless." He joked, poking at her cheeks.

She came to once more and swatted his hand away, her eyes locking on the couple once more. "The boys knew? And you didn't tell _us_ , Allie?"

"We just found out. We guessed it in the hallway when we realized it had to be one of you because he was freaking out as we made our way here. And Allie was the only one without a boyfriend." Ben explained, and Mal shook her head slowly in understanding.

"I can't believe we didn't pick up on it." Evie grumbled, still slightly peeved at them for lying.

"You? What about me? I'm supposed to be the best friend and I had no clue." Cassandra protested. "What the Hades, Al?"

"I'm sorry guys. We wanted to surprise you. Please don't be mad, we didn't mean it in a bad way, we just wanted to mess with you a little." Allie stated, finally getting all of the girls to calm down slightly.

"Alright, woohoo good on them that they're a couple and all, but we kind of need to go. I still need to pick up Jane." Carlos interjected, and soon enough they'd all exited the room and were headed to the Auradon Prep Charmington Hall, donated by the Auradon's very own Charmings, making a quick stop beforehand only to pick up Carlos's date.

The friends entered the hall, Jay and Allie holding hands reassuringly.

It was stunning, with beautiful paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling and lights casting a blue glow over the entire all anyone seemed to notice was Allie and Jay.

The second they made their way to take a couple's photo, they could feel their peers' eyes fall on them, but they ignored it. The duo focused on one another and on the moment. They agreed to make this the best first public date ever, ready for whatever the winter wonderland had to throw at them. They could handle it because they loved one another, and no amount of icy stares and cold shoulders would ever change that.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for your lovely reviews in the last chapter and for all of your favorites and follows! I'm glad you're all happy that they're finally together!**

 **Make sure to leave me a review of what you thought about this chapter and fave/follow as well if you're not yet!**

 **That's it for now but I have big news to share! I want to know if you guys would like a sequel! If you like (or don't like) the idea of a sequel for AWNAP and want me to continue with Jay and Allie's adventures make sure to go to my profile and vote in the poll I've set up!**


	11. Father Ababwa

Jay felt his heart rate quicken as he caught sight of Allie, leaving his friends without a word and rushing over to her instinctively. It'd been two weeks since he'd last seen her in person, with her having gone back to Agrabah for winter recess while Jay and his gang had gone on a little trip across Auradon to get to know it better. Even though he'd video chatted with her and texted her, it was nothing at all like the moment when he finally laid eyes on her, running to her as fast as humanly possible.

He enveloped her in a big hug before she could even greet him, pulling her close to his body, savoring the scent of jasmines that'd he hadn't smelled in weeks.

"I missed you." He mumbled into her hair, enjoying the feeling of her arms around his neck.

"I missed you more." She replied, pulling away delicately to smile up at him. Just as he was about to tilt his head and kiss her, a loud and very definitive cough stopped him in his tracks.

Jay soon realized that he and Allie were being watched. He peeled his eyes off of Allie and looked up to find a man staring pointedly at the two of them and gulped sheepishly. Jay noticed the man's stance, carefree and rugged yet at the same time exuding power, and became especially aware of the fancy turban on his head, symbolizing his status. _Sultan Aladdin._

Jay nervously unhooked himself from Allie and bowed. "I apologize for my rude behavior Sultan, I did not know you would be joining Allie." He said, glancing up at him anxiously. "How do you do?" He added, extending a hand for him to shake.

Aladdin glanced over at Allie and then warily took the hand with a little more force than necessary.

"I'm well. You must be the Jay Allie has told me so much about you. How do you do?" Aladdin replied, shaking Jay's hand firmly.

"I'm good, sir. Happy to be reunited with Allie more than anything." Jay reciprocated the firm handshake, attempting to mask the pain his hand was in when Aladdin let barely contained an eyeroll, deciding to step in before this turned into a pissing contest.

"Well daddy, thank you for helping me bring my things but Jay and I have got it from here. Bye!" She urged, waving him away, but Aladdin would not budge.

"Hey now, you're going to kick your own father out, Al?" The sultan said, feigning offense. "I'm sure your mother and I raised you better than this." He added, causing Allie's cheeks to pink with embarrassment.

"Sorry, dad. It's just that Jay and I have a lot of things to do. And you've got a magic carpet flight to catch." Allie reasoned, trying to get him to leave.

"No way, you have a magic carpet? Those are real? " Jay exclaimed ecstatically, catching Jay and Allie both by surprise.

"Why, yes. His name's Carpet and I'm sure he wouldn't mind waiting a few extra minutes while I become acquainted with your school, Allie." Aladdin stated and Allie sighed in defeat, knowing she wasn't gong to get rid of him any time soon.

"Why don't we show him around, Al?" Jay offered genuinely, wanting to score points with Father Ababwa. "You must be hungry from your journey. Why don't we stop and grab something to eat in our state-of-the-art dining hall before you go?"

Aladdin agreed to Jay's offer and soon enough Allie was following the two men to the dining hall, unsure if she enjoyed the concept of her boyfriend and her father spending time together.

"So Allie tells me you are the son of Jafar." Aladdin stated once they'd gotten their meals, never one to beat around the bush.  
Jay glanced over at Allie who offered a supportive look, signaling for him to go on.

"Yes sure. It's true. Jafar is my father." Jay replied honestly. "But I'm nothing like him, and I try every day to undo the damage he brought to our name. I'm going to be honest, it was difficult at first to be good and I had to come to terms with the fact that the things my father told me about heroes and about you and your family, weren't true. Being good hasn't been easy but every day I can feel myself become a kinder and all around better person and I owe Allie for a lot of it." He added, taking her hand in his before looking back up at Aladdin.

"That was very well-spoken, young man. And you don't have to worry, I'm not going to prohibit Allie from being with you or from even marrying you if that is what you decide in the long run." Aladdin reassured, earning a sigh of relief from the couple.

"Thank you, sir." Jay replied, reaching over the table to shake his hand.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm a big believer in judging a person by their character and not by who their parents are. Hell, I wouldn't have been able to marry Allie's mother had the Sultan before me chosen to judge me by my past and not by who I was as a person. He was kind enough to change the law of the land so that I could be with who I loved despite my background, so I'd be crazy to not extend that same kindness to my daughter and who she chose to be with." Aladdin stated genuinely, looking the young lovers over.

For a second, a glimpse of a distant memory came to mind, of a magic carpet ride where he'd felt about as much love for Allie's mother as he could see that Jay had for Allie and he felt a painful pang in his chest. Oh how he missed Jasmine, far more than he'd ever admit, without her everyday he spent on the planet felt like another day of torture as he waited to be reunited with her, the only thing that gave him the strength to go on being his beautiful daughter. But even she was growing up now, and soon she'd be Sultana. He'd rewritten the laws just as the Sultan before him, allowing Allie to be able to rule without a man by her side if she so chose, all for the prosperity of the kingdom. He knew his daughter could handle ruling Agrabah far better than him, being just as intelligent and prepared as Jasmine was, even if Allie'd never admit it to herself.

Thankfully, she'd grown much more confident in the past few weeks, something the Sultan could only guess had to do with Jay's presence in her life. It warmed the Sultan's heart to know that his daughter was in a healthy relationship in which both of them helped one another to become better people and loved one another just as he loved his wife. It was unfortunate that they'd more than likely end up having to separate when Allie ascended the throne, but Allie had accepted the risk when she made the decision to finally accept Aladdin's offer to be Sultana.

"You're the best, dad!" Allie exclaimed, placing a hand over his and squeezing it gratefully.

"Anything for my little girl." He said kindly and then stood up from the table. "Well, I better get going. Magic Carpet Ride to catch and all." He stated, grabbing his tray of barely touched baklava.

"Wait, dad. We'll walk you out." Allie offered, standing up as well.

"That won't be necessary, princess. Stay here and eat something, you're getting much too thin." He dismissed, placing a final kiss on her forehead and shaking Jay's hand one last time before exiting the dining hall.

"Well that went much better than I expected." Jay stated in shock once the Father Ababwa had left the cafeteria and Allie nodded in agreement.

"Thank Allah. I was so scared of how he'd react but I guess we had nothing to worry about." Allie stated in a relieved tone, placing her head against Jay's shoulder. "I missed you so much, Jay." She admitted, feeling Jay's arm pull her closer to him.

"I feel the exact same way." He whispered into her ear, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"You know Nicki doesn't get back until tomorrow." Allie noted, looking up at Jay with a mischievous look in her eye. "What do you say we go back to my dorm and do a little catching up?" She offered, a smirk lacing her lips. Jay couldn't say no to that.

In seconds, they were out of the dining hall and on their way to Allie's dorm, with Jay secretly thanking his lucky stars for somehow having ended up with the girl of his dreams.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I'm happy to see that you're all enjoying that Jay and Allie are together now! As always I'd like to thank you for your constant reviews and favorites and follows and ask that you please please please keep supporting me with your reviews and faves/follows!**

 **I also want to know if you'd all like there to be a sequel for AWNAP, so if you like the idea( or you don't) please go to my profile and let me know your opinion through the poll I have up on it.**

 **Side note: I can't say too much just yet about what the sequel will be about because it might spoil the ending of this story, but I promise I'll reveal more of when in time it will be based, etc. in the last chapter of this story. :)**

 **That's it for now, but I'll be back real soon! Bye lovely readers!**


	12. But Marriage?

The day of Allie's coronation was slowly approaching and she swore she could cut the tension between her and Jay with a knife. It seemed like they kept side stepping around one another to avoid any drama before Allie's last day, but it only made Allie feel as if she had to walk on eggshells and couldn't even mention her departure or the nitty-gritty details about going into a long-distance relationship when Jay was around. He wasn't the only one she had to worry about either, her friends having burst into a wave of protests when she told them the news a few months prior that she'd be leaving Auradon Prep after finishing junior year.

There were only two weeks now until junior year ended and then Allie would have to fly immediately to Agrabah to begin preparations for her coronation ceremony. And instead of trying to send her off with well wishes and promises to visit, all of her friends had instead decided to petition her departure, with Cassandra going as far as preparing a speech to give to Aladdin when he came for the last Parents' Day that coming Sunday. Even worse, Eli- who had now reconciled with his friends and continued to date Lonnie with no hard feelings- had hidden all of Allie's suitcases and Evie and Mal had put a forcefield around her dorm to keep her trapped there, only agreeing to take it down after Jay and Ben had chewed them out for their behavior. Even Carlos who usually respected Allie's wishes threatened to sick Dude- who he'd been training to be a guard dog- on her if she left.

At this point, all she wanted was for class to be over if only so that she didn't have to deal with all of her friends' antics anymore.

"It's like they think I'm doing it to spite them. Like I _want_ to leave all of this, all of you, when that's the farthest thing from the truth." She ranted to Jay while they studied for their Alchemistry final.

Jay looked up from his book and saw the sullen look in his girlfriend's eyes. He instantly closed the book and pushed all of their study materials to the side, reaching out to her to pull her closer to him. She didn't protest, allowing him to engulf her and she pressed her head against his warm chest, enjoying the way it rose and fell.

"I know they're being selfish. But they just don't want you to leave. Can you blame them?" He whispered in her ear. Running his hand through her jet-black 'd been almost six months since they'd gotten together and he could still not see himself getting tired of the sweet scent of her skin or the soft texture of her hair. "I'd honestly be joining in too if I hadn't seen firsthand how much they were upsetting you. I wish you didn't have to leave." He admitted and she sighed into his chest defeatedly.

"I'm scared. I don't want to lose you, Jay." She confessed, and he felt his shirt begin to grow wet as a few stray tears escaped her eyes.

"You won't, Allie. I promise. It's only a year, then I'll be joining you in Agrabah and it'll all be worth it." He whispered, kissing her hair. In truth, he'd been planning something to keep this promise for a few weeks now; something that was so outrageous that he hadn't even asked anyone else for their opinions.

Now all that was missing was for him to speak to Sultan Aladdin the next day and everything would be set.

* * *

It felt as if Parents' day had arrived much too soon but Jay knew that it was either now or never. Allie had spent the entire evening dodging her friends and protecting her dad from speeches, forcefields, and guard dogs to be able to spend much time enjoying Parents' day. Jay was tagging along as a body guard and supportive boyfriend, but also waiting for the right moment to be alone with Father Ababwa. Finally, the perfect moment came when Allie excused herself to the "restroom" after catching sight of a very devious looking Evie and Mal.

Aladdin sat back in a patio chair, enjoying his apple-flavored iced tea with Jay sitting across from him, looking around to make sure none of their friends were around.

"Sir?" He asked, getting Aladdin to look up from his phone.

"Ah, Jay. Maybe you could explain this to me." He said, showing him the phone screen. "I just got an email from Hercules's daughter and it says that I have 'zero chill' for making Allie become Sultana and that she 'literally can't with me' and then she signed off with 'bye, Felicia'. Is she talking about Felicia the Cat? Does it mean this wasn't meant for me?"

Jay laughed awkwardly, unsure of how to reply but decided to be honest. "Um, it's slang, but it's definitely meant for you. None of our friends really reacted well to the news that Allie has to leave the school. That's why she's so on edge today. She's scared they'll try something on you."

Aladdin sat back in his seat in surprise at the news. "Oh, I see. I didn't realize Cassandra and the others felt so strongly about her leaving. Especially with how well you of all people are reacting to the news."

"Actually sir, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. I guess this is a good a time as any." Jay let out a deep sigh, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "Your Majesty, I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage and would like to have your blessing." He stated, meeting the Sultan's eyes.

Aladdin's eyes bulged out in surprise and he took a moment to wrap his head around what the young boy before him had said.

"You want to marry my daughter?" Aladdin repeated, still in shock. "But you're both so young, and you're still getting to know one another." He added with concern lacing his voice.

"The way I see it, that didn't stop you or any other princesses and princes before. I honestly really love Allie and I think she's the one for me. Age and time and all those things don't really matter once you're sure you've found the person you want to be with forever and I'm sure I've found her." Jay explained his mentality, his heart racing so fast he was surprised he was managing to keep a calm appearance.

"I understand all of that, but marriage? Do you know what that'd mean for you? You'd have to leave all of your friends and move to Agrabah and rule over a kingdom you know nothing about. Are you ready for that?" He asked honestly, searching Jay's eyes.

Jay looked down at his hands sheepishly before looking back up and meeting the elder's eyes. "I-I don't know, honestly. But I _do_ know I want to be with Allie forever. And the only way we have a real chance of that happening is if we get married. Auradon Prep, my friends, tourney, that's all trivial compared to the chance to be with Allie."

Aladdin sighed wearily, unsure of how to respond. He honestly liked Jay and knew he could be a fine Sultan one day at his daughter's side, but he thought that he and Allie were still much too young to rush into a marriage. "I'm sorry, but I just can't approve of this. When I said I wouldn't prohibit you both from getting married, I imagined it be much farther into the future. You can propose to her if you wish, I won't stop you, but I think you're making a mistake it'd be insincere of me offer my blessing. I hope you can understand." He apologized, a commiserative look in his eyes.

Jay went quiet, not having been prepared for this sort of response from the Sultan.

"I-" Jay started, but was saved from having to continue when a winded Allie reappeared, a triumphant look on her face.

"You took your time in the restroom." Aladdin noted, earning a sheepish smile from Allie.

"Yeah, I- uh lied about the restroom. I had some things to take care of. It's all under control now." Allie replied vaguely and then delved into a conversation about graduation and coronation planning with her father.

Jay wasn't listening to any of it, stunned into silence by the Sultan's disapproval of his proposal. Jay was sure that Aladdin of all people would side with him and support Jay's decision to propose to Allie even if they were young, with him and Jasmine having gotten married young, as well.

Now he was left with no blessing from Allie's father, the person who's opinion she valued above all others.

The weight of the ring in Jay's pocket seemed to intensify, a ring he'd spent every cent he'd scraped up since his arrival to Auradon on. Now what was he to do?

"Earth to Jay." He snapped out of his reverie, feeling Allie's worried eyes on his.

"Sorry about that. I tuned out." He admitted guiltily. "What were we talking about?" He asked, sparing a glance at the Sultan before Allie began to clue him in. As he listened, all he could think about was the rapidly approaching last day of school. He had less than two weeks to make a choice: respect Aladdin's wishes and forget about proposing or disregard the Sultan's words and go forth with the proposal anyway.

Whatever he chose, it was clear that Jay had to make a decision, and _fast_.

* * *

 **Gah! What do you think about Jay's idea to propose to Allie? Do you agree with Aladdin that he's moving too fast or do you think Jay's right and marriage would be the only way to save their relationship?**

 **Once again HUGE thank you to all of you who follow and favorite and review this story! You guys give me the motivation to keep going! Please, even though we're almost at a close, make sure to keep reviewing and favoriting/following if you aren't already!**

 **As I said in the prior chapters, there's only a few more chapters left of AWNAP and I need to know if you'd like the idea of a sequel so please go to my profile and tell me in the poll I've created!**

 **Side note: I've also been thinking of renaming AWNAP, so don't freak out if that happens and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in a review. :)**


	13. Last Day

**SOME NEWS: So as I've said before, Renegades is coming to a close very soon, so if you'd like a sequel make sure to vote for it in the poll on my profile! Okay now, on with the story!**

* * *

It was finally here. The last day of the school year, and Allie's literal final day in Auradon Prep. Jay'd finally decided to go through with the proposal and had come up with the perfect plan, deciding to propose to her at the going away party later that night, but he was struggling to find the right words.

Allie had been battling the whole day to keep her tears down, much too concerned with making sure she had everything ready for her departure the coming morning. Jay would sadly not be going with her to Agrabah, but would take a trip later on to join her at her coronation ceremony, a thought that comforted her throughout all of the chaos.

Her friends had still not given up on making her stay, much to her chagrin, making for a very dramatic last day of school that ended with Fairy Godmother's threats to suspend all of them if they continued with their reckless behavior after about the third complaint in the span of 6 hours from a concerned teacher that students were harassing Allie.

After suffering through her friends' antics for the past few weeks, Allie honestly couldn't wait to leave to Agrabah, seeing it as a much needed vacation after the curses and surprise attacks and getting locked in a closet by Carlos. The only person she'd truly miss was Jay, who'd stuck through these past few weeks along with her.

She was in her only safe haven, Jay's dorm, with Jay acting as her guard while she got ready in his room. She was much too scared of what her friends could possibly have planned in her dorm and had even had to warn Nicki to watch out for her friends' tricks after Nicki had accidentally stepped into a magical net that'd been meant for Allie and had had to wait for her to show up and get her down.

Once they were both done getting ready, the couple made their way to Allie's going away party, her father having booked the Fitzherbert Hall just for this occasion and invited several of the school's faculty and family friends.

Allie took a deep breath at the hall's threshold, holding Jay's hand tightly in anticipation. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, looking over at her with a caring look in his chocolate eyes. "You don't have to worry about them trying anything tonight. I warned them of how much this meant to you and they promised to suck it up and be on their best behavior tonight." Jay assured, much to Allie's relief. Hopefully, her friends actually followed through with their promise and didn't make a mockery of her on her last day for the sake of coercing her to stay.

They walked into the hall and the first people her eyes locked on were her very apologetic looking group of friends, each bearing a different gift. She glanced over at Jay who nodded his head, giving her the go ahead to go and speak to them.

She hesitantly made her way over to them, prepared for the worst but also hopeful to hear what they had to say.

Jay took the opportunity to search for Allie's father, finding him at a nearby table. He sat down across from the mighty Sultan, rattled by nerves but also determined.

"If you're here to try to get me to change my mind about the blessing, I'm sorry but it's not happening. I won't change my stance on this." He stated as soon as Jay sat down. Jay felt the disappointment rush over his body over being shot down so quickly, looking down at the small jewelry box that seemed to be engulfed by his hands.

"Is that it? The ring?" Aladdin asked curiously and Jay nodded, handing over the box when he gestured for Jay to let him see it.

Aladdin opened up the velvet box, inspecting the antique diamond ring it held inside. It was simple yet beautiful and he knew instantly that Allie would adore it, never one to like the extravagances of being a princess.  
The Sultan sighed, deep in thought. "You really love her, don't you?" He asked and Jay nodded definitively, a determined sparkle in his eyes. Aladdin sighed once more, looking at the ring for a moment before continuing.

"Don't do this." Aladdin stated, his eyes boring into Jay's. "I'll figure something out, I'll have them cancel the coronation ceremony if I must and rule for another year so Allie can stay. Just promise me you'll save this ring for when the both of you are truly ready."

Jay didn't know how to react, staring dumbly at the Sultan as he processed his words. "You'd do that?" He questioned and Aladdin nodded assuringly in response.

"I know true love when I see it. But I also know Allie." He began, choosing his words carefully. "The situation Jasmine and I faced was much different when we married; her father had been pressuring her to find a suitor and Jasmine had always believed in love at first sight. But Allie's situation is nothing like that, I even had the law of the land changed so she wouldn't rush into something like her mother and I did. I know that she loves you, but I also know she's also not looking to be married so young. She won't react the way you want her to react to this proposal and I don't want you both to lose a love like yours because one of you made a rash decision." Aladdin stated earnestly, hoping that Jay would understand.

"Thank you, sir." Jay stated, grateful for his honesty and his help, but was cut off from saying more as his eyes locked on Allie's, who was making her way across the room and over to them. Aladdin stealthily slipped the ring into his suit pocket, patting it securely just as Allie reached them.

"Hey, love. Is everything alright? Did you all patch everything up?" Jay asked once she'd reached them, looking up at her lovingly.

She nodded, a relieved look in her eyes. "Yes, I'm so glad we worked it all out before I left." She replied honestly, taking a seat between Aladdin and Jay. She greeted her father with a kiss on the cheek and then began recounting the story, showing the two men that she cared most for in the world the gifts her friends had given her in apology.

The rest of the night went smoothly from there, the ring and the proposal forgotten for the moment, the fate of the couple now resting in the Sultan's hands.

* * *

Allie noticed that her father's look of deep pondering had not left his face for a moment since they'd entered the family's private jet, nicknamed the Hermes. Carpet had taken a break for the night, and Allie was honestly relieved, enjoying the comfort of the Hermes, even if it was a lot slower than a magic carpet.

She looked her father over now, who sat across the aisle from her, and noticed how distressed he looked.

"What's wrong, daddy?" She chirped, getting him to snap out of it for a moment and meet her eyes.

"I'm just thinking." He replied, and then searched his daughter's eyes. "Are you sure you're ready to be Sultana, Allie? I mean I selfishly pressured you into this because of my own grief, but I never once asked if you truly even wanted this. I just assumed you meant it when you said but that was unjust of me. And you have all of your friends at Auradon and then there's Jay… what if we wait another year, just until you graduate?" He offered, but she could tell with a mere glance that it had hurt him to even utter those words. She knew that even though he said all of the words Allie had been secretly wishing to hear for weeks now, he didn't mean them. And she also knew how painful it was for him to rule, which was why she was willing to take over the position, even if she didn't truly like the idea of it.

"Where is this coming from, dad? I can tell this isn't what you want. Did one of my friends put you up to this? Did they threaten you? Was it Cassandra?" Allie interrogated, her voice laced with concern.

Her father was quick to ease her worries, shaking his head. "No, no. It wasn't because of any of them. I've just been thinking... and this is selfish, what I'm forcing you to do. I'm supposed to be your father, but I'm allowing you to mother me, having you come in and save me when things are getting tough when it should be the other way around. And for that, I'm truly sorry." He said earnestly, reaching across the aisle to pat his daughter's hand. "I'll talk to my royal vizier once we land and tell them that the coronation is to be cancelled." He added decisively, but Allie was quick to speak up.

"Wait but we can't do that. So much work has gone into this. All of the preparation, all of the training." Allie murmured in realization. "Your royal vizier, your staff, the kingdom. They'd all hate me if they heard I backed out of this."

"No one will hate you, Allie. You're still young, they'll understand and will probably even be relieved. I've received many concerns about you ruling alone and so young, anyway. It is probably for the best." Aladdin offered comfortingly. "We can wait another year, until your schooling is over." Aladdin reasoned, but it was now Allie's turn to be steadfast.

"No, dad. No." She refused. "We can't back out. Sure a portion of the people will understand, but the others will never respect me once I do take the throne if we wait another year. Besides, I can tell that the concept of having to rule another year without anyone to help is painful for you to even imagine. No, we're going along with this." Allie added, suddenly determined to succeed as Sultana. All of the suffering she'd put her friends and Jay through the entire year wasn't going to be for nothing and she certainly wasn't going to lose the little respect she still had from her kingdom. She had to become Sultana now. No matter what her father said, there was no turning back.

"But Allie, what about you? What about your happiness? Your wants and dreams? I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I took that away from you by making you take on this responsibility so young." Aladdin interjected, trying to reason with her. Allie bit her lip, imagining a life where she could somehow simultaneously be able to enjoy her senior year with all of her friends and still be able to rule over her kingdom justly and wholeheartedly.

"Well… what if we came up with a compromise? Some sort of middle ground where I could still be Sultana and keep doing the things that make me happy?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound too crazy.

Her father smiled and nodded slowly, liking the sound of the idea. "We can talk to the royal staff once we land. I'm sure we can come up with something."

Allie sat back in her comfy leather seat, suddenly relieved. She might have a chance of being able to do it all- to be Sultana and a Senior- simultaneously enjoying the last year she had with all of her friends while still looking over her kingdom.

It was a small chance, but a chance nonetheless. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Will Allie successfully be able to find a middle ground or that she's setting herself up for failure and should focus solely on being Sultana and put her kingdom first, no matter the price?**

 **By the way, I'm so sorry to those who wanted Jay to propose but Aladdin got to him in the end. But who knows? He still might get the ring back in the next chapter...** **Speaking of which, next chapter is finally the last chapter so make sure to tune it for it!**

 **Thank you for your continuous support with all of your reviews and faves and follows and I'm so happy that my story managed to reach 100 follows and 70 favorites before the last chapter! Please make sure to as always leave a review with your thoughts and what you think and if you don't mind, favorite the story before it's over. :)**

 **And if you'd like for me to do a sequel, make sure to let me know through the poll, I've set up on my profile lovely readers!**

 **Goodbye for now! See you one last time in the last chapter!**


	14. Happily Ever After & Sequel News!

**Here it is! The final chapter! Enjoy and make sure to read the author's note at the end for some news!**

 **UPDATE:**

 **Hey so I just wanted to make this quick author's note to share some great news! My sequel Warriors is out now, so make sure to go check it out! To see it, you can just click on my profile and find it under My Stories!**

 **Thanks so much for the tremendous support on this story, and I hope you offer the same support to Warriors!**

 **Much love, Maysins :)**

* * *

The sun shone brightly against a cloudless sky, blaring down on the fine sand of the Agrabian desert. It made for a very hot day and a very sweaty Jay, who could feel himself perspiring through his white button up shirt.

 _Thank god for the leather jacket_ , he thought.

He had come over to Agrabah for Allie's coronation, but he hadn't expected it to be this hot despite all of her warnings to pack light and loose clothing.

Allie was currently in the other side of the palace, getting prepared for the coronation ceremony and Jay had yet to talk to her apart from the phone call when he landed. He was saddened to hear that she would be going along with the coronation and felt a bit betrayed by Aladdin-who still had the ring- but decided to keep his game face on for Allie's sake. Besides, he should've been swelled with pride at the moment. It wasn't like everyone could say that they had a girlfriend who was a queen, and better yet- a Sultana.

Still, being here in her palace, all he could think about was how Allie already had it all set. Nothing he could ever give her would surpass any of the things she already had. She was truly a princess and he was a mere pauper, a fact that was undeniable now that they were in her territory.

He frowned to himself, patting the coronation present in his slack pocket he'd gotten Allie at the last second, deciding that he still needed to give her something even if he didn't propose.

"Jay! There you are, son!" He looked up and saw the Sultan surrounded by his helpers from across the hall, heading towards him with a jovial smile on his aging face. Jay couldn't help but feel a pang of resentment as the older man approached him, ticked off at him for tricking him into handing over the ring without keeping his promise of letting Allie wait another year before becoming Sultan.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to speak to you right now, sir." Jay stated honestly as the Sultan approached him, taking him by surprise. He signaled his royal staffers to keep walking ahead but grabbed onto Jay's forearm, signaling for him to stay. Jay looked up and was met with an apologetic gaze from the Sultan, who loosened his grip on Jay and pulled out a familiar velvet box from his pocket.

Jay was about to speak up when Aladdin slipped it into his hands. "I tried to talk her out of it, but she wants this, too. Please don't be angry with her or with me." He stated. "She really cares for you though, so she's-" The Sultan was cut off by the vizier's urging words that a lot was left for them to prepare before the ceremony.

"My apologies. I've got to go. I'm still in charge of the kingdom for a couple more hours and he certainly won't let me forget it. See you at the ceremony, Jay. And feel free to look around." He added, offering a polite smile before rejoining his staff.

Jay watched him walk away and then looked down at the velvet box, opening it. The diamond ring was still inside but Aladdin had clearly had someone polish it, the diamond shining brilliantly as the rays of Agrabian sun entering from the windows fell upon it.

Jay smiled wistfully and put the box back into his pocket. A marriage proposal would have to wait. He was here now to prove to Allie that he would support her decision to be Sultana and that is what he would do. He made his way over to the palace garden and opened the box, throwing the ring into the water and watching it sparkle beautifully as it floated down to the bottom of the fountain. She deserved more than some Auradon pawn shop diamond and he would work hard to get her it when the time came. For now, they just had to work at surviving a year apart.

* * *

The entire coronation was an elaborate affair, with Allie having to spend most of the morning reciting prayers. Next she had to go change from her religious robes to her ceremonial dress, and then she had to ride to the mosque where the coronation would be held in a horse-driven carriage of her own with guards surrounding her, Jay and her father and other prominent Agrabian figures following along in their separate carriages.

The entire time, all she wished for was to be able to see Jay and have him there to comfort her, but no one apart from royal consorts were allowed to ride in the carriage with her, and 'especially not silly high school boyfriends' as her royal handler had put it.

She arrived at the mosque much sooner than she could begin to imagine, and before she knew it, she was being escorted out of her carriage, the heavy fabrics of her ceremonial dress weighing her down with every move.

Allie felt as if she was going to pass out wearing these garbs on such a hot day, but as was the custom and she would live with that, hazardously long cape and all. Her charcoal-colored hair had been curled and was loosely framing her face, sticking to her lipstick so that he had to blow the hair out of her mouth every so often.

Finally she was crowned, stiffly sat down in the Sultan's ceremonial throne and taking the Agrabian royal oath to govern her people according to the laws and customs of the state. She was received with various cheers and applause from her people, the feeling of acceptance washing over her as she stood to give her proclamation as Sultana. She read her royal proclamation to the crowd, getting a glance of Jay in the first row in her peripheral vision and feeling her smile grow wider.

Then the coronation was finally over and she was escorted out of the mosque and back to the carriage before she could even hope to speak to Jay or her father. She was back in the palace about twenty minutes later, going through a final outfit change before she could go down to the royal banquet where guests were already trickling in.

There was only one guest she wanted to see though, and that was her loving boyfriend that she'd unintentionally ignored the entire day.

She kept her composure as she made her way around the banquet hall, only showing emotion once she neared him. "Jay!" She exclaimed despite the onlookers, quickening her stride to reach him.

"Your Majesty." He greeted, making a move to bow once he saw her, but she didn't let him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, not caring what the passersby thought. She pressed her lips onto his cheeks softly for a long moment before pulling away, longing for him but knowing anything more would be seen as outrageous and taboo in a public setting.

"As nice as it is hearing you say that, you don't have to call me that outside of the bed chambers, babe." She whispered into his ear, struggling to hold back a giggle as she watched Jay go red with embarrassment at her bold words. "I have to keep making rounds but I promise we can hang out after the banquet is over, alright?"

"I-I" He stuttered, but she only placed another kiss on his cheek as a goodbye and continued to make her way around the room.

Much to Allie's relief, the banquet was over after a few hours, her final guests trickling out just as the sun began to set.

She and her handler rushed to her room where she practically ripped her heels and clothes off. She changed into a light sun dress, the thin material the only thing in which she felt she could breathe in due to the hot desert air.

F _irst proclamation as Sultana is to bring AC to the kingdom_ , she thought as she made her way down the long halls of the palace in search of Jay.

She found him at one of the side entries of the palace, leaning against a pillar and staring out at the palace walls, the kingdom surrounding them just barely visible.

"Good day, my loyal vassal." She called teasingly, getting him to turn around.

"Vassal? Come on, 'loyal subject' would've sufficed." He replied lightheartedly, stepping closer to her.

"You're right. How about 'my loyal bae'?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in question as she put her arms around his neck.

"As you wish, your Majesty." He answered with a smirk, his hands placed firmly on her waist. "By the way, I got you something. Just a little present for my queen." He said, letting her go and pulling a small heart-shaped locket out of his pocket and placing it in her hands. She opened the small locket and found a picture of her mother and father on one side and a picture of she and Jay in the other and felt her eyes begin to water with emotion.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She whispered genuinely, and he helped her put it on. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

She turned after he'd gotten the necklace on and wrapped her arms around his neck once more, kissing his cheek lovingly.

He ducked his head and his lips met hers, the feeling alone sending a rush of butterflies to her stomach. She had missed him so much in the past few days, more than words could ever begin to describe. And he obviously felt the same, guiding her to the pillar and pressing her softly against it, craving to be as close to her as possible. She felt him kiss her neck and then vaguely remembered that they were outside in plain sight and pushed him away. He looked down at her confusedly and she gestured to her surroundings.

"I'm a Sultana now. I can't really make out in public anymore." She explained and he nodded in understanding, composing himself.

"Here, let's go inside." She tried but he grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned back in confusion. "What? Did I drop something?" She asked, looking around.

"No. It's just… believe me there's nothing I'd rather do than make out with you. But…" He started, looking away for a moment. "But there are some things we have to talk about." Jay finally stated and Allie sighed, having expected this conversation to arise much later and wanting the news to be a surprise.

"Who told you? Was it my dad? I told him I wanted to surprise you." She pressed, only serving to confuse Jay.

He looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" She repeated, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I was talking about coming up with a plan with how to handle our long-distance relationship, what are you talking about?" He questioned curiously and she smiled and shook her head at how endearing he was.

"Good news! It turns out we won't need to have a long-distance relationship. Surprise!" She exclaimed, watching as Jay went still from shock.

"What? You're serious?" He questioned and she nodded her head in confirmation. He sighed in relief and hugged her close, feeling as if an enormous weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Wait, how? How is that going to work?" He asked once they'd parted and she began to explain.

"I talked with my father, my royal vizier, and the rest of the royal staff and they agreed that there's no reason I shouldn't be able to be Sultana while also attending Auradon Prep, especially with other royals like Ben being able to handle the responsibility. So we came up with a plan. I can attend Auradon Prep just as long as I make sure to travel to Agrabah for a weekend every two weeks and I have to spend most of my holidays and recesses here, but apart from that I'll be your typical Auradon senior. We're also having a room made up for you if you'd like to come with me when I have to travel over." She stated cheerfully, having barely finished with her explanation before Jay nodded at her proposition and ecstatically pulled her close once more, placing random kisses all over her face out of excitement. Allie giggled at his playfulness and pressed her lips against his, feeling her heart swell with love for the once villainous boy that she was meant to despise but had instead somehow ended up falling in love with.

Allie didn't know what awaited them in regards to her position as Sultana or her upcoming senior year, but she did know that Jay would be there through it all and she was sure could take on anything in the world with him at her side.

* * *

So that's it everyone! I hope you enjoyed this fic and thank you to the hundreds of you that have stuck around til the end and make sure to leave one last review and favorite one last time! Now onto the good news:

After seeing the results of the poll, I've decided to make a sequel! Keeping with the theme, I've decided to name it _Warriors_ , and here is a little summary of it for all of you amazing readers!

 _Warriors Summary:_

 _Allie and Jay entered their senior year at Auradon Prep believing that love conquers all. Yet when their studies, Allie's Sultana duties and an all-too-familiar villain begin interfering with their love lives and with Allie's head, the fate of their relationship is put to the ultimate test. Despite it all, they are determined to make it in the name of their love or die trying._

Warriors is out now and you can just go onto my profile if you want to read it!

* * *

Now I'd like to give a special thanks to SailorSedna052, PhoenixSuperWhoLockLongbottom, Flowerchild23, When I Make It Shine, Gokartgirl, wolfs rain lover123, Lara-Cat, AnimeFreak132002, EmmaSEWW, orangeporqupine, 0netflixme0, thunder2010, livingAngel14, fanfictionlover, DragonEmperor999, Tsukino101, Roman ReignsDean Ambrose, BellaRayne, FrostyGirl317, TheRealTayler13 and all of the guests who left reviews and also to everyone who followed and favorited!

MVPs: PhoenixSuperWhoLockLongbottom, Flowerchild23, When I Make It Shine, Lara-Cat, orangeporqupine, thunder2010, DragonEmperor999, and Roman ReignsDean Ambrose for your several reviews! You guys are amazing and your continuous support through reviews means the world to me!

Goodbye everyone, it's been great! And make sure to leave a review if you'd like a preview of _Warriors_ or just telling me what you thought of the ending!

\- Much love, Maysins


End file.
